What Nessie Wants Nessie Gets!
by Okee's Mom
Summary: Nessie/Jacob. Songfic, lemons, wedding honeymoon, war. Nessie is back from boarding school. Jacob has grown into his manhood, his leadership and his talents. She wants him to see her as a woman. Will her plan work?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All honor to Stephanie Meyer... I own nothing, but bow down to her for creating such an inspiring universe. This is my first fan fic! I love reviews! I need a Beta...

I highly recommend listening to the playlist for the love scenes!

OSJ Playlist: Hey You by 311, Back in Black by ACDC, Rebel Yell,Cradle of Love, White Wedding by Billy Idol, Hungry like the Wolf by Duran Duran, Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon, Rude Boy by Rihanna, Lost without you and You're my baby by Robin Thicke.

**What Nessie Wants… Nessie Gets! a fluffy lemon! Not for young audiences!**

_Prologue: Prodigy_

They call me a prodigy. This is how my accelerated learning is explained. School is ridiculously s.l.o.w. and advanced classes are my only option. Seriously now, my parents are vampires and I am a hybrid of human and vampire. Sitting around these fool humans who don't do homework, cheat and pass notes is annoying at best.

_"Ness, baby we are so excited and proud of you!" _my mom said when they picked me up from boarding school. My mother Bella, yearned for normalcy for me. This is kind of hard when she looked the same age as me and so did my Dad. Thank God my growth had slowed to nearly imperceptible changes when I hit the physical age of 13. Grandpa Carlisle arranged for me to attend a boarding school in Massachusetts while my parents attended Dartmouth in Vermont. I had to keep up pretenses and eat food and not hunt. At first I was against going. I had Jacob. He was the only friend I would need. That was me being immature though. This shitty school was not Hogwarts. It was not "fun", but it did allow me to develop my own personality and make some friends.

_"Renesme, Jacob is going to be in school too, he is in college, he has a lot of responsibilities you will see him every summer."_ Said my father Edward. Goddamn it. I can't even think to myself. I love my dad, really I do, but he could annoy the shit out of you. Hows that for boarding school. I learned to curse. Bloody fanfuckingtastic skill to learn. I learned to be rebellious and my parents had to periodically deal with drama at the boarding school. Hey it was the normalcy Mom wanted right?

I was luckier than most. Grandpa Carlisle's friend Dean Sherrod, protected me. First, I was too advanced for my classes and teachers mocked me. Perhaps I shouldnt have corrected her on Shakespeare. She didnt like to be engaging. She wanted us to listen to her "expertise". Sorry, she had it all wrong and I just had to tell her. Shit she should be an expert on mythology as it relates to Shakespeare, his plays are full of allusions and obvious references. Not my fault she was a fool. I took mythology seriously.

Dad came with Mom as my "guardians" and by reading the teacher's mind he saw she was of average intellect and deep down inside was afraid I was smarter than her. He took pity on the twit. Dean Sherrod arranged it so that I took senior literature classes. Problem solved and I escaped intellectual purgatory. She was happy and I was happy.

The second "problem" was me being antisocial. I had few friends and was depressed. I had to eat this whole wheat, whole grain, designed to put you on the toilet, nutritious food in the dining hall and all I wanted was a deer or even just a little elk. I kept writing in my diary and writing letters to Jake. I had a hard time missing Jacob. The depression was bad. It was strange but I ached for him. Mom spoke up for me then. Dad had wanted this whole Vermont Christmas fakeness and instead we spent Christmas break in Forks with Charlie and I saw Jacob when he came down from college. He was my cure, he understood the need for a deer or an elk and he always gave me what I wanted. Always.

These problems were relatively minor of course. Dean Sherrod shepherded me through them, always in contact with my parents. I made some loyal friends and unfortunately due to my reputation as a prodigy, I made some enemies. Dean Sherrod would be there for me like a momma tigress when I made the biggest mistake and almost exposed us all...


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback: The Fight

On a regular normal school day in December my enemy and I had a showdown. My closest friend Sarah ran into the library where I was studying and told me that Yessica Toledo was reading aloud from my diary. She had stolen it from my drawer. She had also taken some letters from Jacob to me. Cara her twin said Yessica was in the dining hall reading them aloud to a gathering of her followers. Fear, fury, rage, embarassment and a strong desire for violent revenge filled my little body. My most private thoughts and fantasies about Jacob were in that diary. I had begun to use that diary to channel the excesses of desire I had developed for Jacob. I was mentally and academically, closer to 21, but my feelings, my emotions, were still those of a 13 year old girl, who had just gotten her period, was discovering boys and figuring out her identity. I was humiliated by this bitch Yessica and I snapped. My vampire nature came forward. This was the monster Dad had been talking about. "What!" I exclaimed. My heart was beating. My mind was registering all the private thoughts that were in there.

Followed by my friends, I walked with purpose into the large wood pannelled dining hall, stomped up onto the long table and walked over to her. A feral snarl emanated from my throat. I snatched my property back, tossed it to my "second", Sarah who was acting as my lieutenant. She and Cara held back Yessica's friends. Out of control, I kicked Yessica square in the chest and she landed with a thud on the ground from her seat on the bench. Looking back, I could have killed her…but eh.. I didn't care …She was still breathing. _"How dare you steal my private things you bitch."_ I screamed an pounced on her in what others described as really graceful especially in that crazy uniform.

My hands were around her neck pressing and shaking. I wanted to choke her. Part of me wanted to bite her neck… I had no venom but it would be really gross and hard to explain that. I settled for "slapping her silly" like uncle Emmett described. It was as if I had become unhinged. All manner of foul language came forth from my mouth. I kept slapping her. Her friends pulled her up. I was pulled up by my girls who imitated my snarl to perfection to Yessica's friends. Someone in the crowd said "Oh snap Yessie got slapped!" it quickly became a chant. Yessica, to cover up for her humiliating defeat spewed out hateful and horrible things. _"You think you are so perfect no one knows you are a slut. You want to fuck your Uncle Jacob. You probably have been being touched by him since you were a little girl. Your crazy family is probably pale from all the inbreeding. You want him to take your virginity. You want your uncle to fuck you!"_ she said.

Fury came over me in a wave. It was as if she had taken the lord's name in vain. She had dared to say filthy things about my Jacob and I felt the desire to defend his honor. Deep inside I felt he was my man and no one but no one would make the idea of us be dirty or illicit or explicit or something immoral. Others would have run away crying and what she said instead a terrifying smile appeared on my lips I beared my teeth. I was frightening. The image of Jacob working out on his punching bag in his garage filled my head. I channeled his strength and let out a spinning kick to her shoulder knocking it out of place. I stood above her in a kickboxing stance, my hands at the ready. _"That could have been your head bitch. You don't talk about my family HOE!"_

The dining hall was in a tizzy. Students had stood on the tables to watch. The chanting and shouting was deafening. Teachers and adminstration finally came in desperately trying to push through the circle of students. Everyone was instigating saying "oooh!" someone screamed "Yessica got knocked the fuck out!" I marched into Dean Sherrod's office and sat down ready for whatever punishment would be meted out to me. I really, really, didnt give a flying fuck. I was ready to tell my parents that too. Yessica had made the idea of me and Jacob sound incestuous and I lost it. I then realized everyone in my family would be upset with me. The first rule of being a Cullen is to be inconspicuous and not to risk exposure or let our violent side rule. Crap. I wouldn't let anyone see me cry. I would do this in private. Yessica was brought to the infirmary. Her friends did not accompany her. Apparently they realized my potential to defend myself violently if necessary and Yessica did not look like someone to be followed anymore. Thank heavens for small miracles.

Dean Sherrod entered her office having been apprised of the situation by my friends. Throrough as a prosecutor, she already had multiple statements. The school was abuzz. This had never happened before. I was a quiet kid. I could hear the talking in the halls. Dean Sherrod had my diary and letters in her hand. Sarah and Cara were in our room checking and taking an inventory for theft.

_"So Renesme. You have just had your first fight." _She sat down gracefully. She was an elegant mixed black woman with the body of a dancer and model. She had long black hair and facial features that hinted at Native American Heritage. She held multiple degrees including two doctorates in mathematics. She dressed her tall coppery brown body in lovely dresses. She was just so beautiful and kind and fair. I looked up to her. She was so elegant. I felt embarrassed. _"Tell me what happened." _She was Carlisle's friend from a time he had taught at a university. She knew who and what I was. There was a story there of why she was so fiercely loyal to Carlisle but I didn't know what it was. I held my composure for the first two minutes and then it all came out. I sat crying with her and she reviewed my diary and the letters.

_"You love this young man don't you Renesme."_ she asked sofly. I said yes quietly sobbing. _"Does he love you yet?" "I don't know." "Well my dear, that will take some time. You are so very young."_ She held a picture of him I had stuffed in the diary. _"Yessica violated your privacy, but she cannot violate your peace of mind and spirit. He is a very handsome young man." _She put her arm around me and said_ "Its obvious you aren't related to him Nessie. Those comments were said to hurt you. There is nothing dirty about it. This kind of violation has no real punishment, but you kicked the bitch's ass and that's that."_ I was stunned. She didn't judge me, didn't scold me and seemed to be on my side. _"I will have to suspend you according to our rules Renesme. We have a no tolerance policy for fighting. I will be calling your guardians. Think of it this way, its almost Christmas break so you wont be missing much, not that it would affect you academically. You know your grandfather will want you to control your temper better. Go clean yourself up and back your bags."_

The next day my "guardians" came and had a meeting with the parents of Yessica Toledo. Dad, dressed impeccably, really did look in his mid to late twenties in that suit. The cut suited him. Mom was a vision in her wrap dress. They were playing this role very well. Dad read the minds of Yessica's simple minded parents and laughed to himself at their desire to press charges.

_"Mr. Toledo, I will be pressing forward a complaint on behalf of my ward for theft, bullying, and intent to cause emotional and psychological harm, as well as social humiliation."_ He said with the grace of a trial lawyer. _"It is my understanding that these violations require a minimum of a week's suspension each." _Dean Sherrod took out a file on Yessica. _"Yes these violations would constitute suspension. However, it has been brought to my attention that these are not the only complaints against Ms. Toledo." _

The file was filled to the brim with complaints that only now had other girls been willing to bring. That combined with teacher complaints made for a serious list of charges. With authority and a dignity of bearing Dean Sherrod said "_Mr. Toledo, I am sorry your daughter was physically harmed, I wish her a speedy recovery. She will have to do that at home for the rest of the year. I have spoken with the Board of Trustees and it is our belief that it is in the best interest of the school and student body that your daughter be expelled from Eaglebrook school."_ Dean Sherrod was not fucking around. She had a petition from the kids, other parents lined up and delivered this message cooly and elegantly like a Christmas present.

_"You mean this violent animal is not being suspended or punished or expelled but our Yessica is?"_ Mr. Toledo said angrily. _"Did you just call my Nessie an animal?" _Mom was about to snap his neck. She was standing at the table her hand in a fist. This would have been funny to me before. Now I knew where I got it. Dad put a hand on her back to calm her. Dean Sherrod stepped in again._ "Mr. Toledo, You are speaking about a musical prodigy in all advanced courses and independent study who already speaks three languages. Really Mr. Toledo, the Cullen Family has already wasted enough time and should not be further insulted. It is through the monies they have given that your daughter even received the partial scholarship she has to be here. This expulsion letter is signed by the President of the school. It is non-negotiable. Good day sir." BURN! _She stood up as if to dismiss him and shook his hand. He and his wife left. I wanted to do a touch down dance. Mom and Dad shook Dean Sherrod's hand and led me to the car with my bags.

I didn't escape unscathed. Dad and Mom took me to the house in Vermont. We hunted and then I got the lecture and a half by every single person about my responsibility being to preserve our image and not to risk exposure. Only Uncle Emmett thought it was hilarious _"You opened up a can of whoop ass didn't ya!" _He wanted details of the fight. He laughed and said I had a "posse" and was slapping his knee. Dad was silent as he listened to the details. Aunt Rosalie hit his arm but even she was proud of me in her way. Grandpa Carlisle had me journal out all the feelings I had and reflect on my vampire nature and if any physiological changes could be detected. Great I was a vampire science experiment. "What happens when a vampire hybrid girl gets pissed the hell off?"

In the guestroom reserved for me, the conversation with mom was the weirdest ever. The fight didnt interest her. She wanted to know the truth of what the girl had said to get me that angry. I was embarrassed. Aunt Alice came in and said _"Tell her Renesme, she should know you were angry for a real reason and wouldnt have fought the girl otherwise."_ Sheepishly, I showed them my diary and the letters from Jacob. All his letters were normal regular letters that updated me on his activities as anyone would write. But my diary was all about my emotions and feelings. In its pages, I admitted to feeling sexually attracted to Jacob. Mom didnt flinch. I wondered why. She seemed to regard it as expected.

Mom read some entries and stunned me when she said _"Damn,.. you could publish this…"_ Aunt Alice laughed and so did I. Then I got "the talk". Mom talked about sex as if I was blind to what was always happening around me when I was home. Really now it was the corniest most archetypal birds and bees talk and she was struggling to deliver it. I touched her face and showed her all the images I had stored in my six years on the earth. _"Wow… sorry that its been so graphic for you honey. I had no idea."_ My mom couldn't blush but if she could she would have. The images made it obvious that I had been exposed to sex between several monogamous couples and knew what was going on.

_"Seriously mom, I am not blind. When you think I am sleeping I am listening to my MP3 player to drown out your sounds. " _I said honestly. Alice laughed heartily as if she was Emmett. Mom apologized to me and promised not to put me in that position again. _"Your dad and I love each other but I guess we really havent been discrete. Sex is a natural thing Nessie. And all of those things come at a natural pace. Just dont rush yourself."_ She patted my head. Aunt Alice got me some ice cream and chocolate and I confessed my changing and weird feelings how I felt when Yessica sullied my image of me and Jake. Mom was mad that Yessica had alluded to incest and sexual abuse. _"I am glad we got her kicked out, because it is NOT like that."_ She said with a huff. She was protective of Jacob's image as much as me.


	3. Chapter 3

Year Three: Determination

I took that suspension/vacation to hunt to work on my speed and agility. I submitted to guinea pig status for Grandpa and Dad. I set physical goals and Grandpa and Dad tracked my speed, agility, strength and fighting skills. Jasper taught me hand to hand combat and jujutsu. Emmett taught me greco-roman wrestling. Alice, Rosalie and my mom helped me work on my approach to multiple attackers. Dad wanted to see the range of my strength and how my emotions and hormones affected it. They tested it via punching bags and my first weapon; a bow and arrow. This of course was a state of the art hunting bow. It was Dad's new hobby. That and the crossbow. It added some challenge to his hunting and provided a great cover. I could generate hundreds of pounds of force when I pulled the string, and they were right, my anger increased my strength.

Jacob taught me kickboxing. I hunted a few times with Jacob but limited my time with him as I was still embarrassed. I thought he could see right through me. I was afraid of him finding out what really had happened. That would have mortified me. Even Dad didnt know the full, full details. Only Mom knew my need for privacy.I hadn't told Jake the whole story of why I got suspended but he heard something about me fighting from Seth. That boy cant keep his trap shut. We had hunted and I told him a bit of what happened mostly that someone said something bad about Jake from my diary and had stolen things from me. So Jacob found me and tried to give me a "talk".

_"Nessie, about your fight. I know you chose to keep things from me, but please know that violence isn't always the way to solve anything." _I couldnt bear to to look at him. The pure ridiculousness of that coming from the man who had trained me in martial arts and went on and on about the bloodsuckers he had killed made me want to puke. Plus I didn't like him knowing I had lost control._ "Jacob, stuff it." _I said flatly, and he burst out in laughter. _"I just want you to make choices Ness. I dont want you in trouble." _He looked at me with innocent eyes._ "Save the parental lecture I got it from the whole Cullen coven OK. Suffice it to say that this bitch had it coming, I gave it to her and that is that. I dont want to talk about it." _I said in pure frustration. _"I am here when you do want to talk about it."_ He patted my back. Not motherflipping likely Jake. I thought. Did he ever give up? _"Now you can tell Seth to stop sharing my bizness." "Its the wolfmind Nessie. He can't help it." "Well he better or he is the next one that I am opening a can of whoop ass on."_ I said in all seriousness. Jacob howled in laughter and spun me around. Apparently I was fucking hilarious.

Year three at the boarding school would be my last. My parents were now supervising my every move and I was returning to Vermont every weekend during school. Being overprotected was annoying but it helped me focus on my academics. No one but no one bothered me or my small coterie of friends after the fight. Even the teachers seemed to be grateful that someone had done "something" about the girl whose viciousness poisoned the dynamic in the school. I didn't want a fourth year at the school. The sooner I could get back to my real life the better I thought I would feel. Being a prodigy has its privileges. I elected to place out of science courses via examination and lab demonstrations, art via portfolio development through independent study and music via a series of recitals. My elective was dance for which I choreographed a traditional ballet piece with a partner my good friend John. I placed out of foreign languages via CLEP exams to gain college credit. I was on my way to graduating high school a year ahead of time. I threw myself into my studies. The faster I finished the faster I would get to ...Jake. I was running home,.. to Jacob Black.

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Classes are boring but I am trying my best not to be impatient or sassy or correct the teacher. I am being good. Trust me. I know you cant come all the way over here but I would love it if you could. My work will be in the student art show, my piano recital and dance recital will be that same week. If I get all these credits and pass all these tests I will graduate a year early, have credits toward college and graduate summa cum laude. I wish you could come see me graduate. I know you are busy. I miss you and am dying for a deer or an elk maybe even a grizzly! Ha ha ha! Ok, Ok, I know you wont let me go for the big things.

Love, Nessie.

* * *

Dear Nessie,

I am glad you are being a good girl. We will hunt when you get back. Its a date. No you will not be allowed to go for Grizzly. If Uncle Emmett gets one and shares with you that is one thing. Over my dead body will I allow you to do that alone. Get the idea out of your head now young lady. Seriously, dont say things like that. I get worried.

As for your art show, and recitals, I am so sorry I can't come in person. Your father has promised me the videos. There are so many things going on now, too much to write. I am finishing grad school. There are lots of construction projects here on the rez. I have patrols to handle since a little incident a while back with a nomad vampire. Your grandpa Carlisle could tell you more about that.

Anyways little one, You will be home soon. We will watch your videos on my new big screen TV. Ha ha ha.. did your grandmother tell you how the house she designed came out? I have the livingroom kind of set up like a theatre. Even Charlie loves it. He and Billy come over to my house to watch sports with Emmett, me and the pack. Yeah lots of steak on the grill as per usual. Gotta go sweetheart. I am proud of you,

Your Jacob

* * *

He couldnt come to any of my events and I was heartbroken. Whats worse is the parental tone his letter had. It was oh so I am older than you in that condescending adult manner. Thinking it through it was probably for the best. My exhibition included studies of anatomy including drawings, paintings and a sculpture. It was obvious to anyone that knew me this was not just any male form. On the surface I was producing work that fit in with the classical mode of figure study but it was Jacob's body drawn in conte crayon. His abdominal muscles sculpted in clay.

"Chica you are just so hot for this man's form!" John laughed our rolling on the rug in my shared dorm with Sarah and Cara. "I know but its just complicated." "How so?" Cara asked. "Isnt it obvious Cara?" Sarah shook her head and passed me the soda. "He's like family for one. And he is like 24 years old and Nessie is 16. Its like illegal and stuff." "It wont matter when she's 18 or 20." John said flatly. "Older men are just too delicious." he said laughing. "Bueno, I want to know what Nessie is going to do to get him!" John was an instigator. "You think she should go for him! Thats scandalous what if it backfires!" Sarah said exasperatedly. "Oh shut up bitch! You such a party pooper. My girl Nessie did a ballet for the brother.. seriously now.. and he is not even going to see it. I think... I think you should dance for him Nessie!" "Dance for him? like twirl around ? " " No diva stop being so innocent. I am saying you need to "dance" for him, give him a thrill. A lapdance. See how he reacts. If he doesnt react, make like it was all a joke. But then you will have your answer." John suggested. Cara brightened at the idea and the plan was formulated that night.

The one non anatomical piece in my art portfolio was an impressionistic work of the meadow in the forest. My teachers thought I had followed their oh so basic rubric of studies in the human form, painting and sculpture. I was singing my love for Jacob and expressing my desire for him in clay, crayon and oils. I shocked my father out of his chair with a bluesy seductive piece on trumpet, a longing and painful piece on piano, and a soulfull, expressive rock piece on guitar. It was me kissing jake with my trumpet, missing him with my piano, confessing to him on guitar. My dance recital was a tribute to the little girl I once was. My partner was a prince who helped me blossom into a woman. It was all very standard ballet stuff. Mom's left eyeball said she knew what the message was. Dad just applauded like a nut. Sometimes for a mind reader my father was dense, but mothers always know.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning home

Graduation was an anticlimactic affair. Whereas others were excited about what they would do next, college and backpacking through Europe, I was relieved to just be going home. Dad and Mom were very proud. Dad carried a little baggie of my medals and honor cord. He saved my cap and gown to add to the family wall. He was sentimental about these things. Beaming like a bride he clapped when I came up to receive my awards. Mom tried to have him restrain his enthusiasm. She and I both did not like to be put on display or embarrassed unnecessarily, although I was a bit braver than her in that department.

On the plane ride home after graduation, I fell asleep on my moms lap. You could do this in first class. Mom always loved it when she could care for me and show me affection. Having a child that sped through growth had robbed her of that opportunity I guess. My present for doing good this year was she would shield my thoughts around my father. He was just so annoying at times. I couldn't even think about personal stuff like having my period without him responding to me verbally. It was humiliating. He saw me getting my period as something interesting and fascinating from a scientific point of view and spoke to Grandpa Carlilse about it and they asked questions and I was mortified.

Was I more prone to violence before during or after my period. How would this knowledge help me control my potential for outbursts. Really now Dad and Carlisle should have not taken a page from that book. It was just so stereotypical. Renesme is on the rag and is bitchy? Get original. Well it didnt matter anymore as Mom was going to protect me. Dad was sitting next to mom holding her hand. They are so in love. It was these simple expressions I liked the most. I liked how he always held the door open for her. How even though she was a vampire he treated her like she was so delicate and little. He always guided her through a room with his hand on the small of her back. This I could tolerate. I liked this. They looked so bonded and interacted like planets or sattelites or something. I hoped I would have a love like that. We landed and were picked up at the airport by Emmett and Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice who had arrived weeks before. I elected to ride with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper while mom and dad rode with Emmett and Rosalie.

We arrived at the Cullen compound. None too discretely mom and dad escaped to the cottage, but would be back for me. This was my Mom's attempt to protect me from their ahem displays of love. With no one to read my thoughts, I was free to think about what I was going to do. I had to see Jacob. I was fully grown now having reached 7 (16) years of age. Dad said he wouldn't force me to go to college if I didn't want to. Mom would prefer that she and dad have finished their masters degrees before I started anyway. We had to adjust our age difference. Starting at age 18 (on paper) wouldn't be late anyway. So the deal was struck that I had 2 years of down time. Alice wanted to fill it with travelling and shopping.

The house was abuzz with blurring vampires. Alice and Grandma Esme were full of news. I was listening intently because it was all about Jacob. Esme had offered her architectural and design skills and massive amounts of construction had happened during the three years I had left. There was a new house for the chief and a new community center. Jacob's mechanic shop was state of the art now. Billy's house was revamped to be wheelchair accessible and these repairs were made by reservation youth who were apprenticing as carpenters and tradesmen under the watch of the Elders. The Chief's house was designed also to house the members of the pack as a group. Esme had thought of everything for them. They were our allies and friends and she was grateful for their help in saving her family. Her secret objective was to arm them with the resources they would need because Alice feared a coup would happen in the Volturi. Plans to move from Forks were in the works but the timeline was vague. Aro's desire for "guard dogs" had made Esme feel very protective of the pack.

That night, we were all invited to the reservation, a rare event that vampires were allowed to cross over and socialize with the Quileutes. So much had changed. What was going on?Seth came to the back of the house to say hello. _"Glad your back Nessie. You coming tonight of course right?" "Yeah of course, Where is Jacob?"_ I asked over eagerly. _"Oh he is getting ready for tonight." "Oh "_ I said disappointed. I would have to wait. I wasn't a very patient girl. Mom and Dad came and we all headed to the reservation.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Rez

We arrived at La Push and were greeted by Sam and the pack in their human forms. There was a ribbon cutting ceremony for the community center first. It was a gorgeous building built to mirror the surrounding nature with reflective glass. Reclaimed wood and natural rock from the surrounding areas were used in its construction. It had facilities for an performing arts, studios for jewelry, carving and ceramics. I was amazed on the tour. Huge murals, subtle quileute motifs esquisite and elegant detail in a gorgeous palette of natural colors in all tones and shades surrounded you when you entered. A huge chandelier of deer horns illuminated the large gathering space. Skylights poured in more light. It was the most beautiful place. It belonged at La Push as if it had grown from the very ground.

_"Your Esme is an artist." _A deep voice said behind me. It was Jacob. He was hugging all the members of my family even my Dad. Something was really going on. He was wearing a tight black tshirt that hugged his awesome chest and muscular stomach. It had a Quileute mandala design silkscreened in gold and silver. Apparently from Leah and Emily's boutique? When did this happen? His pristine khaki cargo pants hugged his muscular legs in the perfect way and his hiking boots suited the overall casual style. I missed his naked chest of course. It was ever present in my dreams. His stomach was to die for. I could get a bar of soap and wash my panties on it, scrub a dub dub. He looked so nice and mature. Then it hit me. He was mature. So much focus on my own age, I didn't realize that my Jacob hit 24. Why had I felt as if he was my playmate. He was much older than me. He smiled his broad white toothed smile lighting up his russet skin and chuckled with Carlisle. Oh my lord in heaven did I just get hot over his teeth?

When you get absorbed in yourself sometimes you don't notice the progress of others. I was fully aware of this now. Jacob was getting along great with my family which wasn't always the case. He disappeared from the group to go to the performers and Aunt Alice filled me in. Jacob had taken the money from his mechanic shop, invested it according to her suggestions and then reinvested his earnings. He had asked Esme for architectural designs which she did pro bono. Esme had the greatest time working with the tribal elders and was a regular visitor and even taught a class at the community center. Jacob had completed a bachelors degree in folklore and literature, with a minor in drama/performing arts. He was finishing his masters in arts education. This performance would be his master's thesis. Since when was Jacob such an academic? This was amazing. Why hadnt he detailed these things in letters to me. Maybe because he thought I was just a little girl. I was proud of him but felt weird that I didnt know these things about him.

I sat down to watch the performance marveling at how Billy's voice narrated the story like the voice of God. The lights dimmed and the back curtain was illuminated in a starry night. Jake and his troupe were using martial arts, mime, and dance to illustrate the stories through movement. The lighting and live music added another element to the production. This was all great but the costumes… Well Jacob in a loincloth..barefoot and flexing was too much for me to bear. I crossed my legs. I was at the edge of my seat. Jasper sent a wave of calm to me while chuckling under hsi breath. The fight scenes were choreographed to perfection. Thank GOD mom was shielding my thoughts. I could see the V that pointed down from his natural waist. His thighs flexing, his shoulder length hair loose. He was a sex GOD on that stage. I was immediately jealous of any female who had worked with him while he was in that costume. I knew the story but the girl playing the third wife was just too close. I felt possessive. Jacob's howl of pain at her loss was moving .The entire audience was taken aback with the grief he produced. I could see my parents looking at each other as if they had heard a similar howl before. A standing ovation erupted at the end and the performers mingled with the crowd before the next scheduled event. Jacob's body was pure perfection and I would never get the images of him dancing and fighting out of my mind, but it would be followed by a ceremony I hadn't expected. Jacob was going to take on the role of Chief officially.

_" My family, my tribe, my people, we are at the beginning of a new stage in our collective experience reaching back to the past, celebrating our cultural inheritance, living in the present, and laying down the foundation for the future. I have a confession to make. As a young man I never thought I would become chief. I knew my line, I knew my heritage. I shirked responsibility because I felt I was not ready and not worthy of it.I thought someone else could do better. Perhaps someone else could be a natural leader. But something happened in my late teens. I was given a purpose. I felt a pull to be a protector of my people. I realized in the hard won peace of that time, that it was not enough to be a protector. I wanted to be an innovator. I wanted to be a leader that had many facets. _

_In these past few years we have worked with our Allies the Cullen clan to realize the potential for true bonds of friendship and allegiance. We have added to the legends in our own time. What I am most struck with is the progress we have made together. We are standing in a beautiful space, you all participated in raising this roof. You all participated in creating the murals and displays. You all threw your hearts into the renovations of the houses of the elders. Our youth have been obtaining training and trades, coming back to the reservation to be paid to build up their community. The entrepreneurial spirit has caught on and many small businesses have flourished. We as a tribe now have our own contracting company, we have established a house for our elders on limited incomes, we have our performance troupe, we have Leah and Emily's boutique (Check out my shirt) ha ha ha ! We have celebrated many marriages and births. We are sending our brightest on full scholarships to far away schools. We have led conservation efforts and integrated with the many tribes along the West coast. We have found our cousins and we are building strong ties and alliances. The performance troupe has travelled the west coast performing the legends of our people. Our first line of children's books will be printed in the beginning of next year. Our investments are functioning based on our values and morals. We have invested in ourselves in our community. Everything must come full circle and be reinvested. This is what I hope to continue pushing for as your chief. I ask only that you judge my effectiveness based on the prosperity, safety and happiness of my people. "_

He gave a powerful and erudite speech to resounding applause. I was in awe. The sincerity of his words, just an overview of the accomplishments of the tribe, his voice. It was just too much and also not enough. I wanted him to read the back of a shampoo bottle in that voice. He could have read the side of a roach bait motel box and gotten me hot. It had authority, it had confidence, it spoke of love, maturity, responsibility and leadership. Suddenly I was really jealous. Everyone seemed to know a lot of what he had been doing and somehow I was out of the loop. Everyone seemed to have a hold on him that I didn't have anymore. He belonged to everyone now no wonder he hadn't come straight to visit me. I was jealous but I knew what I wanted, and I was going to get it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob is inspirational

Apparently I was not the only one who was affected by the dance performance. Mom and dad excused themselves after Jacob's speech. So not discrete. Was this her keeping her promise? She was touching Dad, the original Captain Obvious, and I knew she had unshielded her own mind to communicate with him. Ugh.. just don't go in my room. Alice and Jasper Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmet hung out for a bit, playing around with the members of the pack. Jasper was talking fight choreography with Paul when Jacob came up to me.

_"Hey beautiful"_ he said grabbing my hand _"what did you think?" _"_Um I thought that your costume was great." _I said shyly. _"Oh. Yeah I get compliments all the time when I do that performance at schools on the west coast." "Schools?" "Your mom didn't tell you? I am a teaching artist now." "And a chief!" _I said proudly. He beamed back at me with those gorgeous white teeth framed by those lickable lips. "_Hey where did your parents go?_ " he asked. Alice came up at that time and apologized for everyone leaving and said _"well you guys haven't seen each other in a long time. Jacob you'll take her home tomorrow? I will leave her suitcase at your house." _I had been unceremoniously dumped! Could this work any better? YES! Alone with Jacob!

Looks like Jasper will be doing another kind of choreography I thought. _"Whats with them? Not that I mind babysitting." _He laughed out. _"I am NOT a baby." _I told him sternly. _"aww Nessie. You will always be my baby." _He hugged me. The hell I will, I thought to myself. Not if I have anything to do with it. _"I think you owe their disappearance to your costume." I sassed back. "What do you mean?"_ He asked. Was he dense or what? I touched his face and showed him the look of arousal between my parents after seeing him flexing and dancing and the same face on Esme and Alice and Rosalie. He had set them on fire and their men were benefitting. _"Oh man,..." _he was embarassed. _" I guess I know why we were booked solid through the winter now."_

Escaping from well wishers at the community center, we walked on the beach catching up on our most recent events. He had accomplished so much. Apparently he knew a lot about what I was doing although he hadnt watched the videos yet. We finally made it to his house. Sure enough my trunk was in front . "Damn girl... what's in this?" He asked jokingly. "Wouldnt you like to know!" I said flirtatiously. The look he gave me back when he heard my tone was that of disbelief. He was taken aback. I had never been in his new house. It was largely unfurnished. "When are you going to decorate? " I teased. "I think it needs a woman's touch." He said looking at me strangely. He looked like a lost puppy when he said that. I wondered why. He changed the subject explaining that he spent most of his time in the media room enclosed by curtains. Perfect. He had a huge TV in it and a couch and chair. His bedroom was a flight up. He carried my luggage into the house and I made a beeline for the bathroom to change into costume 1. I was so happy for these curtains. _"I use them to keep the airconditioning in and the light out. " _he explained. Jacob was pouring himself some vegetable juice...Phase 1 was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Sleepover

JPOV

_" Jake put on some music. I have it on my MP3 player."_ Nessie shouted from the bathroom. I hooked up Nessie's player to the bose speaker and my surround sound radiophonic sterophonic home theater system. Yeah I loved this thing.

_"Any particular song?"_ You could really feel the music and the movies were awesome with this system. Paul had jumped while watching Jurassic Park because of the sound. Hilarious.

I pressed play like she asked me. Nessie came out from the bathroom in her pink plaid pajamas, and sang into her hair brush, while jumping on my couch and dancing around my living room in fluffy slippers. So adorable.

_**Hey You by 311**_

You've changed your tune many times  
Since we've met  
But I'll always recognize you  
You are part of me  
I feel you  
Whether in Jamaica or in the Angel City  
You are such a gift to me  
Ooooh

Hey you  
I gotta tell you my long time friend  
I think of all those years you saw me through tears  
And the good times that we spent

Hey you  
You're my constant companion  
You always let me explain just what I'm sayin'  
And we've just begun  
Uuuuh

I've got one wish for this music  
To be an uplift and I need an uplift to deal  
There are few songs all the people can sing along one song  
Come along and sing it for real  
Ooooh

Hey you  
I gotta tell you my long time friend  
I think of all those years you saw me through tears  
And the good times that we spent

Hey you  
You're my constant companion  
You always let me explain just what I'm sayin'  
And we've just begun  
Uuuuh

She was just so adorable, so cute, well more than that now. Whoa where is my mind going?

Unexpectedly, Nessie pushed me into the arm chair and put my feet up on an ottoman. Like a little elf she bounced around. We hadn't had one of these sleepovers in years_._

_"That was sweet darling. Thank you for serenading me."_ I chuckled leaning back putting my hands behind my head. I thought back. Truth was I couldn't take these sleepovers. They tired me out.

Nessie was a ball of hybrid energy and with Claire and the other girls staying over, I became the ice cream float man. Quil always helped out and both of us played chaperone encouraging them to go to bed but that was not happening. We'd end up cleaning up midnight snack fests, settling rumbly tummies, judging karaoke contests and playing guitar hero and Wii. With the patrols and school and my job, I needed sleep. But there was another reason.

Nessie was hitting puberty with a bang. I was the only boy well man she had been around besides Seth and the other members of the pack. Nessie had begun flirting with me in her cute innocent way. She was growing up on top and on the bottom and well the first time she sat on my lap and not so innocently grinded against me I freaked out. She was thirteen. I went straight to Edward.

Then she stopped growing enough to be sent to boarding school… three years without her, but I had agreed to it. I had encouraged it. I had even thanked her father for it. Edward clamped me on my shoulder and said "_When she is ready, ask her, you have my permission and my blessing. But I am glad your reasons for wanting her to go are pure. Put your dreams and goals into action. You are already worthy of her, you just have to feel that way."_

It was a deep conversation between him and I. His blessing led me to make a purchase I would wait years to give...

_" Glad your back Nessie." "Really? I am so glad you said that. Could you press play on the next playlist?" I looked at the screen.."OSJ" is that the folder?" I asked her. I wondered what those initals stood for._

What was she doing in the hall behind the curtains? She had closed the living room curtains, the ones I closed when I was nocturnal and the whole pack was passed out in various places in my house. Suddenly the lights were off leaving only the light from the tv. The guitar from the ACDC song shocked me out of my reverie… _"Nessie?"_

_Back in Black ACDC_

_Back in black _**(she burst through the curtains in a black tshirt dress open in front)**_  
I hit the sack __**(**_**she sauntered to me in front of the chair yanked out silk scarves )**_  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back [I bet you know I'm...] _**(with vampire speed)**_  
Yes, I'm let loose _**(she tied my hands at the wrist to the arms of the chair)**_  
From the noose __**(**_**spun and pulled open her tshirt dress the buttons popping)**_  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives __**(she gyrated and spun her body in time to the music following the**__  
Cat's Eyes __**guitar. Her translucent black underwear leaving nothing to the imagination)**__  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild_

Her dress was off and my heart was in my throat as she pranced around my living room, got onto her knees on the carpet and slid her young body across it, lifted herself up coming up to stand in front of my face. I had scooted to the front of my chair mouth agape. She lifted her shapely leg, pushed me back into the chair with her little foot. Fuck she was strong. I had felt that. Her body was muscular and shapely had I never noticed those curves. I need to get a grip. My dick was twitching and at attention. I realized I was breathing hard.

Nessie popped open her bra from the front while looking directly into my eyes and turned quickly before I could see and then she was behind the curtain…. What was she doing? Oh Lord help me...she wasnt. Was she trying to seduce me? What would her parents say?

Panic..._"Nessie um… this is.." "SSSHHHH Jake…this is for you"_ The unmistakable strains of Billy Idol came on next. This girl had a plan! I was excited, scared, and nervous.

Nessie came out in a little pink tutu with ruffled pink panties under it and mini angel wings. She had a cut off wife beater that said "little angel" on it over a halo. The bottoms of her soft mounds could be seen popping out of the bottom of this top. She was bra-less!

_**"Rebel Yell" Billy Idol **_

Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door **(Nessie pirouetted out from the curtains)**

_Last night a little angel Came pumping cross my floor _**(down on all fours she crawled across** _  
She said "Come on baby I got a licence for love _**the carpet up my legs, I pulled at the scarves to free my hands to touch her)**_  
And if it expires pray help from above" _**(she kissed me sucking my lower lip and held me by my hair and then tightened the** **scarves. **

In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more" **She straddled me on my lap leaning back and letting her reddish brown hair fall around her shoulders**

_With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more" __**( she **_**gyrated her hips in my face while holding my head by my hair, I could smell her sweet scent, and oh my god her arousal)**_  
In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more" _**(guiding my head by my hair she slickly brushed my lips over her left nipple and I sucked it gently**_  
With a rebel yell- "more, more, more" _**(then she was gone, back on the carpet)**_  
More, more, more ._

**These scarves were tight. Good. I wouldn't do anything. I had to gain control. She was just tempting me. She didn't know what she was doing . I had to maintain. Good lord what had she learned in boarding school. OMG this is a Billy Idol mix. This girl had jokes. Was she trying to make light of our age difference? I could feel my heart beating. I was excited. I was scared. I was intrigued and wow…**

_**Cradle Of Love**__  
Well rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily It's true_**….**

**Her body flexing gyrating, spinning and behind the curtains so I could only see glimpses of her legs…**  
**…. White panties and a white bra…a mini tiara with lace falling down.. I had imagined this differently. This girl had a flair for the dramatic…**

**She spun and held a picture of me on my Harley in front of her breasts before tossing her bra…Keeping the picture against her flesh.**

**My arousal obvious in my pants now, this rebel was ready to take that little child bride now..**_** Calm down Jake. **_**She flipped her hair ran her hands over her body…touching herself and pinching her nipples. This was the most erotic thing I had ever seen ever.**

It burned like a ball of fire  
When the rebel took a little child bride  
To tease yeah so go easy yeah

"White Wedding" Billly Idol

Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister who's the one you want?  
Hey little sister shot gun!

**This wasn't fair at all..I was tired it was a long day full of events. She was cruel to do this to me now. She had changed into a "Daddy's little girl" shirt..Edward's face came to my mind. I willed my cock to go down. Her father's face, even his growl. Nothing could bring my dick down. **

**The picture of me in her hands across her breasts as she lay on the carpet… Was I her superman? She was saying I was the one she Billy Idol mix was some dangerous shit..the beat was like blood in my ears pulsing… **

**This girl had a message. My breath was ragged… she was seven years old…16 physically. **_**Get a grip Jake.**_** My pants tented my dick was twitching as if it wanted to jump off of my lap and bury itself in her sweet young soft flesh. She was spinning, jumping pirouetting…Behind the curtain stripping off her underwear and tossing it out.. Heels… please god no heels..if she put on heels I would fucking lose it. **

_"__**Nessie please baby… we should stop…"**_** I said in all sincerity as the bonds that kept my lustful desire for her at bay were breaking. This was my last chance. It wasn't working. **

**No more Mr. Nice Guy, "uncle" jake the caretaker and parental figure, the older mentor and friend was dead. In his place was Jacob the man, a man who was ready for his imprint to reach the next stage and join him there. I was ready to plow into Nessie. I could already see myself holding her ass and her legs over my shoulders as I pounded into her. **

**The ironic sounds of "Hungry like the wolf" began. This girl was cheeky…A huntress outfit? A fur covered bikini? She spun herself into my lap. WTH…I was all of a sudden stunned.. I was in the forest with her.**

_Hungry like the wolf: Duran Duran_

_Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

…**..When had she learned to project images? I felt her on my lap now but couldn't see her… She fed me her memories of two summers ago she was 13.**

**Nessie had just come back from school. We were so happy to be reunited. I phased and she climbed up on my back like she always had. She was riding on my back in her school uniform her first day back.. **

**She had her white shirt with a cardigan over it and a pleated skirt. I ran and ran just to run with her to hear her magical laughter.… She was feeling free and happy to be with me, the friction of my fur on her inner thighs not unpleasurable but new…**

**I was running faster now through the trees, she leaned forward to hold on better. my fur on her inner thighs, the muscles under her, she arched her hips more, something was there she pushed against me, I was busy trying to make her laugh and giving us a thrill as I ran. Meanwhile, Nessie had cum for the first time, with me in wolf form.… Damn I hadnt noticed…**

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

**This one was a fantasy.. **…**..Hide and go seek I was chasing her… We had done this many a time as she learned to control her vampire speed…Her heart was beating she wanted to be caught…**

**As she showed me this image, the real Nessie was rubbing herself against my khaki covered thigh leaving a snail trail of her arousal as she showed me the memories more vivid than ever, captivating, I felt as if I was there. **  
_  
Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

**it was what she wanted me to do to her… to rise above her as wolf … this was not a friendly lick it was decidedly different.…and I was phasing back to human form to claim her with my body in the middle of the forest…She wanted me to thrust into her and take her on the forest floor.**

**This girl had ideas… Suddenly I felt the scarves released… and I could see her little face, her brown eyes large and lustful, her breath coming in spurts. She was strong, how did she get me onto the carpet?**

Sex On Fire :Kings of Leon  
_Lay where you're laying _**(she stroked my face and kissed me softly. Sweetly she moved to take my nipples into her mouth)**_  
Don't make a sound _**(her finger on my lips)**_  
I know they're watching  
They're watching _**(my hands on her full breasts where she placed them**_  
the kiddie like play _**(she lay above me against my body sliding so our bodies could fit together)**_  
Has people talking  
Talking (_**I pulled her up onto my lap so I could concentrate on kissing her.) **_  
The break of the day  
Head while I'm driving _**(she showed me an image of her going down on me.. she wanted to)**_  
I'm driving_**(I stopped her with kisses. She needed to cool it down or**_  
Your sex is on fire _**( I wouldn't… oh my lord in heaven.. She tore my shirt down the middle)(Kissing I could handle.. her lips on my nipples and hands on my chest..)**_  
With what's just transpired_

… _**I couldn't handle what was next. She pushed me violently down on my back somehow getting a throw pillow under my head? My pants my good ones.. shredded. I was left in my form fitted boxers. Her mouth on the cotton outside…Rihanna's Rude boy song was next…**_

**( Nessie pulled my shaft out of my pants gliding up and down it with her hand. Oh my god her mouth on me)**_  
_

_Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough _**(Nessies head bobbed up and down as she took me into her mouth.**_  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it _**(I was in shock and awe, her mouth warm and her lips wrapping around my girth)**_  
Love me  
Love me_**….. **

**What had she learned in boarding school! My hands tangled in her hair. Ok. We'd get this far and she made her point…She had broken all my defenses. **

**She wanted me she was ready.. she was a woman and she wanted me to regard her in that way. Ok. She was sexual and she wanted to be sexual with me. Ok. Accepted. **

**How do I stop her so she doesn't have any regrets? This was happening way too fast but I didnt want it to end. **

_RPOV_

He stilled under my hands … damn.. It was so good to touch him and see him feel me and be aroused by me. He did kiss me back. He is participating, that's a good sign.

Oh no, He is pulling back. He's stopped kissing me _"Nessie..ok I see you. I see you baby,… We'll work on this.. just maybe lets wait a bit. You just finished high school." _The excuses began._ "No Jake…"_ I exclaimed. My body was on fire and he was stopping. NOOOOO!

What had I done wrong? Did I not push him over the edge? The Rihanna song was still playing, I wiggled out of every stitch of clothing and sat hard on his lap. I felt his hard cock under me… I could tease him more, I needed to make him submit to his desires. I wasn't a child. I wanted him to make me a woman.

If I asked him for something he always gave in…he was aroused by me it was a positive sign.

_"Jake, I want you inside me…"_ I could see him debating with himself. He was mumbling something about stopping and not having regrets. He was trying to negotiate.

I was done with the negotiations. If I had to live in this sixteen year old body forever I was going to enjoy it. I lined up his cock with my entrance determined to make him take me…there was only so much temptation he could take right? I was ready to impale myself on him if he continued to resist me. I was too far gone to not have him inside me.

I rubbed his tip against my moist core near my entrance wetting him with my arousal. Jake tensed and shouted "NESSIE! God damn it…" He jumped up leaving me alone on the carpet and sat on the couch his head in his hands.

I felt rejected… tears sprang from my eyes… _"I want you so much Jake…" _now I was crying… then I was panicking_ "I'm not a baby, I am not a child Jake. I am a woman...Please, please... its only been you I want this so much. I want all of you. Please make love to me!" _

This speech would have been sexier had I not been begging and crying. I was losing! All of this work choreographing, mixing the music, research on sexual technique, all of this planning and he still could just walk away from me.

I felt humiliated, he could pull away from me and all I needed was him. I crumpled on the floor embarassed. What had I done!

Nothing would be the same between us again. I had thrown myself at him, I had his cock in my mouth. Pushed my breasts into his mouth and hands. I had pushed him sexually. Could we ever recover from this? Would this ruin everything?

Then, all of a sudden, he hoisted me over his shoulder. In a deep growl Jake said "_Two can play at this game." _He slapped my ass hard, grabbing my flesh as he held me on his shoulder and carried me to his bedroom. There with one hand he put a cd in his cd player at the side of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Jacob takes control**

JPOV

I carried her to my bedroom. Gingerly I lay her on the bed. I kissed her tears away, cuddled her to me kneeling behind her, my legs around her kneeling legs. She was small and fit into me… I cupped her breasts from behind _"I love you Nessie… I am not rejecting you. I don't want to fuck.. I want to make love to you… I've waited so long for this, for you." _I sang the lyrics into her ear softly reinforcing the sentiments with my hands and movements.

**Robin Thicke "Lost without you"**

_**I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby**_

I kissed her neck nibbled on her earlobe, fondled her breasts. I slid my hand down her stomach to part her legs and feel her _"I know you are a woman. I can see that. You were so hot tonight."_

_**[Verse 1:]**__**  
Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy babe  
That you don't want nobody else**_

I slipped a finger into her. _"Slippery Nessie..you are so wet for me" _I rocked her against me rubbing her mound with my hand to increase her arousal. Could I get her to come on my hand?

_**You don't want this guy  
You don't want that guy  
You wanna**_

"_I'm so glad you want me too. I am happy you want me to make love to you."_ I breathed against her neck as I continued my efforts between her thighs.

_**Touch yourself when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel babe**_

"_You were so fucking beautiful touching yourself for me, dancing for me. You got me so fucking hard. And tying me down."_ I sucked her earlobes and on her neck, now two fingers inside her and my left hand toying with her nipple and squeezing her breast.

_**You wanna roll with me  
You wanna hold with me  
You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me**_

I sang to her . "You wanna make love with me, Nessie." I breathed these lyrics and words against her soft skin. She mewed like a cat and her hips bucked against my hand as I fingered her. She was coming like a river on my hand. Three fingers and I leaned her against my chest we were still kneeling on the bed.

_**I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby  
Tell me you depend on me  
I need to hear it**_

"I love you Nessie. Tell me you love me. Say it!" I said in a commanding whisper. "I love you Jake. I love you." She said gasping, I lay her on her back and got between her thighs. I gently stretched her with my fingers preparing her for my body. My mouth joined my fingers in this game. I kissed, licked and sucked her pussy. Her scent was overwhelming, it was intoxicating.

_**[Chorus: x2]**__**  
I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby**_

"How does it feel Nessie." I fingered her searching within her for her spot. Gotcha. She shuddered against me and breathed out a moan and my name. Time to unleash the skills. I overwhelmed her with my mouth stroking her lips teasing her clitoris and sucking her juices. She was so sweet and her soft sounds and writhing hips let me know she was glorying in my attention.

_**[Verse 2:]**__**  
Baby, you're the perfect shape  
Baby, you're the perfect way  
Treat me like my birthday**_

"_Ness your body is so beautiful."_ I kissed up her stomach and hugged her into my chest rubbing and touching her skin. My hands over her back, her ass, hitching her leg over my hip. _"You've grown into a beautiful woman." _I kissed over her breasts and sucked her nipples. I gloried in her hands on my skin as she explored my body. I looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead. We kissed hungrily our tongues battling for dominance. My hands spreading her juices onto her skin as I molded her flesh and massaged her thighs.

This girl woman child was mine finally. I would possess her and she gave herself to me willingly.

…

RPOV

**Robin Thicke "You're my baby"**

_**(you're my baby, my baby, you're my sweet sweet child, you're my only love)**_**  
**_**aww darlin, aww baby.**_

Is he serious.. he didn't put a song that calls me a baby!

_**you're like a baby,**_**  
**_**jumping up and down**_**  
**_**ooh like a baby**_**  
**_**I can't put you down**_**  
**_**and when you cry**_**  
**_**I'll pacify you**_**  
**_**here in my arms**_**  
**_**you're safe and warm**_

OMG I am warm all over… he is so hot.. I want to hold him… I sneak my hand down and grab for his manhood. It is magnificent, large and hot and thick and long and wow.. I can't wait. If Jake doesn't take me soon I am going to explode.

_**you're part of me and**_**  
**_**I'm part of you**_**  
**_**you're living proof**_**  
**_**of my dream come true**_**  
**_**here in my walls**_**  
**_**I will protect you**_**  
**_**I'll tell you straight up**_**  
**_**re-educate you in love**_**  
**_**you can trust me**_**  
**_**you can be all you want in front of me**_**  
**_**you can pout**_**  
**_**you can smile**_**  
**_**you don't have to be perfect**_**  
**_**cuz you're perfect the way that you are**_

"Ness you are my dream come true… I will always protect you. Tonight I am going to teach you how to make love to me. " he whispered …How did he have these songs .. I guess I wasn't the only one planning ahead…

…_**.**_

_**I'm you're lover**_**  
**_**I'm you're blanket**_**  
**_**you don't have to be afraid of the monsters in your closet**_

"I've been a father figure, your brother and your friend Ness, now I am your lover.." he sucked and bit at my neck.

VICTORY! OK, when it comes to this song, I will be Jakes baby... I will be his child. OMG Jake's hands in me, his mouth on my neck.. His skin hot and flaming on my own..the muscles of his chest on my back .. His awesome thighs around mine..his hands on my breasts hot breath on my neck lips sucking on my ear. Yes! And he was saying things to me in my ear... dirty things, loving things. It was so exciting. He really was huge, tall and I felt so little and protected surrounded by him. He turned off the lights, lay my head on a pillow and I felt his knee and thigh parting my legs. He teased me with his thigh, finally spreading my legs enough to accommodate his hips. Finally he was taking control. Yes, I am the champion!

It's gonna happen. Jake and I are going to make love. Is that my heart beating. Oh and its his heart too. I can't believe it. Yes. Its happening.. We are going to make love, the tip of his manhood is at my entrance and now… inside me... fully… "AHH! " PAIN.

I arched my back and bit into his shoulder. _"Yes, Nessie, now, now you are mine. Thank you for your cherry my love."_ He chuckled breathily into my neck kissing it softly. He was still for a few seconds and kissed my tears away.

His movements were slow and deliberate, a slow building grind. Pleasure began then and I opened my eyes to gaze into his deep brown ones full of love and unmistakable joy. JOY! he wanted this too. He wanted me! After all of my efforts I finally am with the man of my dreams and he wants me and he is joyous too!

JPOV

Yes! I really shouldn't have ever doubted. What was I thinking? I guess momentary jealousy.

She had been gone for three years, had a fight over a boy, suffered a depression because of this same asshole boy, and started keeping secrets from me. I felt her pulling away and feared something had happened with this asshole boy, but piercing her hymen was a happy surprise.

No one had taken her. I felt very masculine now. She was mine. Her body was mine, mine, mine. I thought as I grinded into her further. I felt joyous. I had claimed her in the most permanent of ways.

Her little noises of pleasure as she felt me move within her were amazing. Finally, my little imprint was underneath me connected to me physically, I felt whole. I was coming undone. It was intensely powerful to finally, finally have this moment with her, to be connected to her. It was lightning and thunder and earthquakes and tsunamis.

I sucked her nipples softly at first. Everything was deliberately slow. I was going to make her cum first. I was determined to do that. My CD continued playing songs that I hoped Nessie listened to. It was a compilation that represented all my feelings for her.

All my thoughts and desires and fantasies were on this CD. I had made it when she was gone and when memories of her that had stirred my loins crept into my mind. I had placed them onto the CD to rid myself of such desires when she wasn't ready. It was the CD I used when I relieved myself of these strong urges, imagining the walls of her pussy enveloping my cock. The real thing totally blew my fantasy away.

But judging by the squeaks and her hips under me oh she was ready. I withdrew from her body, she gave a squeal of protest. I kissed her pouting mouth and fingered her and rubbed her little clitoris.

Her body reacted.. colored a delicious pink and my mouth joined my fingers. I went down on her, tasted her sweet nectar, a bit of her virgin blood, her arousal fragrant and intense. She smelled like sex, she radiated sex.

The intimacy of this was extremely arousing. I felt so connected to her. The taste of her was like a drug. I sucked on her inner thigh right where her virgin blood had collected. That too would be mine.

I sucked at her pussy, shoved my tongue inside her and inserted a finger in her sweet little bottom and her core. Simultaneously I used my other hand to rub her little nub hidden under brown curls.

Nessie writhed on the bed for me she was close to her orgasm and I wanted to watch it. I took note of her breathing, the flow of moisture in my mouth, her hands tangled in my hair. _"Jacob oh my gosh! JACOBBBBBB!" _she exclaimed as she went over the precipice.

RPOV

Jacob was evil. He did things that I hadn't read about to my body. I thought I would drive him crazy. My plan was to seduce him. I hadn't figured in his efforts...I was like jelly.

His fingers were everywhere and his mouth too. I found myself cumming hard into his face holding onto his head with my hands in his hair.

He pulled my fingers off his hair and rolled me onto him as he lay on his back across the king sized still too small bed. I was above what I wanted… and squirmed down desperate to feel him inside me again.

I just wanted him to fill me again. I felt so complete and whole on his cock connected to him. I could be there all day long happily. I'd sit on it all day.. call pizza delivery and never move.

_"Eager beaver aren't we.."_ he laughed. _"Get in me Black!"_ I hissed out feeling almost violently aroused. "_Yes mam!"_ He said pushing me down onto him …

Good God he was huge at this angle… _"See if you can sit up." _He commanded _"I oh Jake…I don't think I can,…you are.. oh wow so big" _Sitting up adjusting to his size was awkward. If it wasn't anatomically impossible I'd believe he was hitting my lungs with his massive member...

He guided me up and raised his knees. Slowly, he guided me and I quickly overcame my embarrassment as I got into a rhythm. I could control the delicious friction and Jake was fondling my breasts.

He looked magnificent from this angle all 24 years of man under me…He hadn't physically aged from when I was born and he was 17. His growth spurt raised him to fully grown adult. He was always just My Jacob. I was the one who had grown.

I got into a grove and moved faster and Jake encouraged me holding my hips and pounding back. A wave a pleasure hit me and I bit my lip lightly.. shuddering with the power of it. This was what I wanted and worked toward and it was just oh so delicious.

Back on my back as he flipped me, Jake above and within me.. my hips raised, a pillow under them. my ass on his thighs, my back arched, legs lifted, his hands holding my waist, my feet against his chest.

He thrust deep and deeper and hard and fast. The intensity was thrilling. Jacob was throwing his entire self into this act. This wasn't gentle or loving at all, this was pure passion and lust and desire. His intensity inspired my own as I let go my conscious self and let loose a string of naughty commands and encouragement.

I smiled at the embarrassment of recognizing the sounds of flesh slapping, low moaning coming from me and audible growls from him. I'd have my MP3 player on and ignore these sounds coming from my parents' bedroom.. Now it was me making those sounds.

It was Jake calling my name and grunting. And I was making the panting sounds. Jake gorgeous and sweating the beads traveling along his muscles and suddenly a gush of warmth inside me. A hard thrust, Jakes groan and another gush of warmth, then a third thrust and final gush.

He withdrew, his spent member on my thigh. Jacob's cum, I was overflowing with it.. staring up at him I reached down to get some on my fingers and sucked it off keeping eye contact with him. Jacob was shocked he looked like he had seen an alien. _"Nessie!" "Tangy.." _

JPOV

Nessie was a freak! A real freak! She rode me like a cowgirl and took my deep hard thrusts like a champion. Her commands to fuck her hard, to carve my name in her pussy, screams of _"this is your pussy Jake, yours, come and take it" _threw me over the edge.

I felt my climax coming… we hadn't used a condom.. shit….I found I couldn't remove myself, I wouldn't pull out, she felt too good.

Fuck it. I decided to claim that as my right… I wanted to fill her little womb with my seed. My pussy indeed. My animal nature had overcome me. She was mine. I had possessed her. I had marked her as mine and then she reached down between her legs to her womanhood where my seed was already dripping out of her and tasted my seed. She was so erotic! I wanted to give her a medal.

RPOV

Jacob looked shocked. I wondered if I had grossed him out. Would he think differently of me?

He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet warm washcloth and cleaned me off. I was in his arms and into the shower we went for deep kisses and actual washing. He was gentle, rinsing off the sweat and cum and blood and arousal from my body, kissing me everywhere, and massaging my shoulders, back, ass and thighs.

He dried me off and put one of his t-shirts on me as a pajama. From the kitchen, he took a small bag of frozen peas in a hand towel and placed it between my legs. Cuddling me to him in bed as he pulled the sheet over us. Even now he was taking care of me…"Baby you are going to be sore. This is to help you a little bit." he said.

JPOV.

I'd do it in the morning. She needed sleep. Look at her snoring. Even her snoring was cute. Her dancing was so athletic.. and so was our lovemaking.. Our love..making. I'd made love with Nessie..Whoa..

Not exactly how I planned or dreamed it would go. What would tomorrow bring? Would her parents freak out on me? I am a dead man.

Edward and I agreed she had to be ready and had to voice it herself. Technically she had. I think Edward was hoping the wedding would come first.

She slept soundly, spent from our activity. I thought back to our athletic lovemaking. She was going to be sore, vampire hybrid or not. I had let loose with her. I hit that with all the pent up lust of years of waiting for her.

She was my soul, my imprint, my love, my baby, my little sister, my best friend. All of those kinds of love came out in me as I made love to her. I felt all of them simultaneously. The aspect of sexual possessiveness was new.

RPOV

Victory is sweet. It was morning, I was in his house, in his t-shirt. I woke up, the peas had become unfrozen. I sat up and yes I was a bit sore. Deliciously sore.

I thought about why this was and memories of him claiming me with his body filled my mind. I looked over at him he was sleeping next to me. His gorgeous, large, muscular, russet skinned body lying on the bed.

I took him all in. I was hot for his toes, the little hairs on his feet and his sexy ankle, knee and his hairy leg thick muscled thigh like a thick turkey drumstick, I wanted to chew it. Shit he had boxers on now. Damnit. But my new favorite toy was still there.

My eyes walked up to his fucking gorgeous ass stomach and that belly button, the V that pointed to my new joy... could I just bite a little..I wanted to put my tongue there in his belly button. The little hairs going down into his boxers from his belly button.

My eyes took in his chest and the hair in his armpit. I looked up at his peaceful face on the pillow. He was sleeping like an angel, no like the chiseled sex God.. in his hand he was holding a little box. His mouth was open, he was snoring a bit. Poor baby he must be tired. I leaned over and kissed him on those suckable lips.

JPOV

She slept so beautifully.. I fell asleep with the ring in my hand.. I hadn't had the energy to put it under her pillow. I felt her lips on mine in the morning, what a delicious way to wake up.

_"Nessie…Renesme…kiss me again.."_ I asked and she complied. I moved onto my side and scooped her to me she was leaning against my legs. I would do it now… _"You look shy."_ She was blushing… _"Come on beautiful. You shouldn't be shy."_ I thumbed her chin.

_"You just looked so hot sleeping Jake."_ She said giggling. _"While you are in a good mood."_ I said pulling myself up to my feet then getting on my knee. _"Renesme Carlie Cullen…would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"_

RPOV

I giggled at his formality and he seemed hurt until I kissed him and said yes. I was lifted up in his strong arms and on the bed again. _"I'm hungry!" _I laughed out as his hands snaked under his shirt to cup my breast.

JPOV

I had to feed my girl and bring her back to her parents to make our announcement. Giddy with happiness at finally having her, I sat her on the counter like I always had so she could watch me cook.

I am an expert at pancakes, I even made our initials in syrup on them. R and J. They came out in little heart shapes like she always liked them. I arranged her plate all cutesy, like I had when she was little and her parents and I were reinforcing the need to eat human food.

She insisted on serving me. We reached the table and she placed my plate before me with a giggle. She had arranged mine in a perverted display of sausages between two boobs! Her musical laughter when I got my plate was heavenly. _"You have jokes huh Nessie!" "I just have an artistic mind."_ she replied. I kissed her forehead lingering there.

_"I have a question"_ I asked her. _"About?" "Well I don't want you to keep secrets from me nor will I from you." "Spill it Jake." "What did OSJ mean on the playlist? " _She looked down then looked up at me _"Operation Seduce Jake"_

I let out a big laugh_..."Are you serious!" "Why? This was planned and executed to perfection." _She said with all confidence. I chuckled, she was serious.

_"I wanted you for a while now Jacob. I had to take the chance." "You always had me silly." _I held her to my chest when I told her _"You are my imprint, from the day you were born you had all of me. I waited for you. I didn't even decorate my house, our house, I was waiting for you."_

She brightened at that news. _"Really?" "Silly girl, " "You never told me." "I didn't have to. You felt it, it was inappropriate to discuss until you and I felt the same. No pressure, you were a little child. My only desire was to protect and support you. I prayed you would return my feelings for you. You seemed determined to make me see you as a woman. I confess I have seen you as more than a little girl for awhile now. It was just highly inappropriate for a man of 21 to be lusting over a thirteen year old. Just know I saw those boobies grow"_ I pinched them _"I saw that ass spread" _I slapped it.

"_I saw you... even these past three years. I was consumed by the need to get ready for you. I threw myself into my work and school and my responsibilities. I thought boarding school would be great for you and for me. I thought it would give you a chance to live freely. Then you started keeping secrets from me and I confess I was jealous." _

_"Why jealous?" _she seemed entertained at the idea of me being jealous. _"Well you got into this depression over a boy. Bella told me you were heartbroken at being away from him. Then you got into that fight over that same asshole boy. You didn't tell me anything about it. I heard about it from Seth. You were suspended. You had really hurt the girl. I wondered who this boy was and wanted to kill him for hurting you. Your father convinced me to let it go. I was afraid this boy had taken advantage of you." _Her laughter was booming. She grabbed my face to kiss me, holding my lips to hers and placed her palms on my face.

Her memories flooded into my mind in a rapid woosh like a waterfall. She showed me when she was depressed, she drew pictures of me, I was in her diary and all she could do was think of me.

She was in complete heartache being away from me just as I had been but she was all alone and no one understood. She showed me how she felt when she finally came home and we went hunting together. She felt whole and complete and content.

The memories shifted to a feeling of anger and violation and I was watching the fight from her eyes. I heard what the girl said to her, what she had read in the diary, I flinched at the incest comments. She finished her memories as she kissed me showing me how she had created her sculpture from memory of my physique, her drawings and painting.

I heard the music she performed in my head and felt the emotion behind each piece, finally I saw her in her ballet costume and understood she had choreographed that dance to represent what she felt as she grew into her body and mind as a woman, and what I represented to her in the transformation.

When she was finished I hugged her. _"So I was that boy all along?" _I asked her. She smiled through her fresh tears and nodded. _"Wow, I wasted a lot of time angry at a guy that didn't exist."_

We finished eating and cleaned up. She dressed in an appropriate outfit the black dress was out… It was innocent enough but I couldn't see her in it in front of her parents it would be too much. As it was I had to keep my mind on the ring on her finger for 300 yards from the Cullen house.

She left her luggage at my place. And off we were to Carlisle's place in my car. I was ready to face my in-laws.

RPOV

I was marveling at him as he drove. Jacob is magic. Look at him driving. Look at those fingers on the steering wheel. Oh those fingers. Those muscles in his forearms. Gooseflesh rose on my body. I wanted him again. Is this what my mom goes through with dad?

How to distract dad. Ok we were at the treaty boarder change thoughts.. "_I can project! I can project! I can project" _I thought over and over until we got to the house. No one but Jake knew I had discovered this power.

Dad met us in the front of the house followed by Grandpa Carlisle. _"Sorry we left you Nessie…"_ He looked embarrassed. Probably because he and mom forgot I was there. "_Jake! Nice to see you. Thanks for bringing her home." _

_"Dad! I have news!" "I heard, you can project now? " "I can't wait to see this! Nessie this is amazing news…"_ Carlisle seemed oblivious to the energy between me and Jake and were caught up in the news of my power… so easily distracted these nerdy vampires.

Alice and mom came out and dragged us into the house from the front porch. In the living room, the family had quickly assembled. Alice had a smirk on her face. She and Jasper could feel and see the energy between us and were looking at Jacob and me.

Rosalie and Emmett sensed something. I figured I had to dazzle them all before laying the news on them. I sent out an image of the forest and they were all shocked, captivated by the image. In the center of this image, I showed them Jacob proposing to me, edited for clothing of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 PREPARATIONS

JPOV

The girl has skills and schemes. This projection thing took them all by surprise. Then they all knew. Alice screamed in excitement. Emmett said "Hell yeah!" Bella was crying.

The image showed it being a very romantic moment before we even arrived to the Cullen house somewhere in the forest. I knew differently. Nessie could edit her images! That was amazing. She could lie with her power. The girls surrounded Nessie to look at the ring and she was pulled into a circle of buzzing vampire girls. Planning books were taken out and someone brought in a whiteboard! Phone calls were bing made. I couldnt see Nessie behind the blurs..

The men pulled me aside. Edward had had his edge taken away by the flurry of activity by the women. We all ended up in Carlisles study. "Wow Jacob… well you're my son now!" Edward laughed out. _"Awkward!" _Emmet laughed out. Jasper was sending calm out and a sense of completeness filled me.

Carlisle opened with _"Well the women have their preparations to go over. And this news changes some plans but not all. Jacob, we will be moving soon and since you will be married to Nessie she will of course be staying here."_ I was then informed of how the Cullens had been keeping their cover moving on and living together and separate as couples and as a family. Carlisle planned on visiting all of the friends who had stood with his family against the Volturi. He figured he owed them his thanks.

We discussed how Nessies' half vampire nature may make it so that as long as she was with me, I would continue to phase. Gingerly, he brought up the topic of children. Edward wasnt concerned for the health of his daughter. Her body changed as a humans body did. She had her period, hormones etc. They didnt think the pregnancy would be accelerated. The concern was the health of any potential babies. My heart stopped, could our children have problems? _"We are not sure, we are just concerned about the genetic mixture and what traits would be maintained from both."_ Edward explained.

Apparently they had thought all of this out. Edward and Carlisle had been keeping track of Nessie's growth and health with the understanding that she may have questions in the future. Carlisle made a phone call to his lawyer and banker. Jasper set about developing legal paperwork for Edward to sign. Nessie was an underage bride and needed parental consent. The very real conversation came next. Jasper sat with me and Edward and we developed four different identities and cover stories. These were for us in the future should we travel to meet the family, or if need be, have to escape. Edward then told me of Alice's vision of the Volturi. It was still cloudy but felt ominous anyway.

This reminded me of what needed to be done on my side of the situation. A ceremony for accepting Nessie as part of the tribe. She'd have to go through training. No problem for her of course. I was sure of it. I realized then she would have to take on the role of the wife of the Chief. Edward picked that out of my head. "_My daughter… well she was always our princess."_ I would have to tell the pack of Alice's cloudy vision and if I wouldnt age with Nessie and probably wouldnt give up my wolf because of her proximity, it made for a new concept of my life and future. I would have to prepare my successors.

We heard the women screaming for us downstairs and ran.

RPOV

Alice and Esme ran this wedding business like a war. Even my mom got into it. Somehow Leah and Emily came over and measurements had been taken of me. They twirled me around. Two dresses would be arranged one for the main ceremony and one for a private one with the tribe and the pack. Tents were already available… The men were told to get them ready.

JPOV

They were screaming for us to do manual labor? The haze of talking about security and contingency plans had us all on edge. We all came down ready to fight. These women really move at vampire speed. A wedding in a week was unheard of. Then again as the men had told me, they were planning on moving soon. The cover for most of the Cullens had been up for a while. While the buzzing continued and the women ran around blurring, I scooped my love into my arms while sitting on the sofa, holding her head against my chest in a soft hug kissing her head. We were looking at each other quietly marveling. _"They really love each other."_ Bella said marveling to Edward. He looked at her the way I looked at Nessie. Somehow it would all work out. I touched her stomach quietly thinking and hoping that our love would result in children and they would be healthy and safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Wedding Chaos

JPOV

Edward picked up on our intimacy and said nothing, for that week he wanted his daughter at the cottage. Bella did too and I didn't protest. The women had my Nessie for most of the days preparing for the ceremony , dress fittings etc. Leah and Emily were there too and both ceremonies were being planned tortured me too. Alice gave her the measurements she had taken and I was to be fitted in traditional garments for the ceremony on the reservation. Billy and the Elders went over plans for a ceremony to adopt Nessie into the tribe once she completed her training.

RPOV

Things were happening so fast. So fast and I was lost in a blur of activity. I took the downtime I was lucky to get to work with Esme on my gift to Jacob. I wanted to decorate his house… our house. Esme had all the dimensions having designed it herself and since it was already painted, it was merely a matter of furnishing it.

_"Nessie, this is tight" _Alice said strangely as she fit the dress on me. _"Your hips are bigger!"_ she said and that got all the women's heads to turn. I was standing on Alice's fashion pedestal and suddenly was being measured again _"Now I know I didn't make a mistake. Rosalie can you measure her for me? "_ Alice said standing back in disbelief. Mom was the one to speak _"Nessie you and Jacob had sex only once?" "MOM!" "I am just asking, we've kept you this week, I don't think you have had a chance to do so again." "What do you mean Bella?" _Esme asked. _" I think her body is changing… for Jake." "She has changed and she is not fat. "_ Rosalie pronounced. _"Well thank goodness I am not fat. "_ I said trying to figure this out. "_Nessie your tits!" _she cupped my breasts then _"Awkward Auntie Alice!" _I said embarrassed. _"Bella feel! " "What the hell!" _Mom felt my breast and so did Esme and Rosalie.. This was bizarre.

_"Why are you all doing this? Someone explain!" _I said sitting in a chair with the dress on. "_Honey your body has changed. Even your breasts are bigger. I am concerned. If you are pregnant, I don't want you to have such a horrible delivery as I did. "_ My mom said. Esme ran to Carlisle and my father.

_"No one is touching my breasts!" _I said when they came into Alice's room. Grandpa Carlisle laughed. _"Ok Nessie, let me just take the measurements myself." _He did so without embarrassing me. Dad looked at mom worried. _"Edward she is at the range of 18 to 20 years. I would have to do tests to see if you are pregnant if you are concerned Nessie. I think you have just grown. Lets keep an eye on it ok?"_

Alice went back to making the dress fit. _"We have a much more voluptuous bride now! "_ she said laughing. It meant more shopping and some returns.

* * *

EPOV

_"Please let this not be a repeat of last time." _I said to Carlisle. _"Edward I don't think it is. We have to wait and see. Calm down. " "I am calling that mutt. He knocked her up I just know it. " "Edward, stop this. They are going to be married. It was Nessie's choice and she initiated this. " "It wouldn't have happened if we had taken her home with us." "Stop feeling guilty. You heard Bella tell you that Nessie felt uncomfortable with well the activities of several couples in love. You had no idea your daughter, who is a young woman, an accomplished young woman, had plans. You had just given her the opportunity. She has done more than most children do academically and you were so proud of her when she graduated. You know what is at stake here. You know it is getting close to the time to move. You know this. Nessie's marriage solves many problems. It gives us a claim to come back here for Bella. It gives Charlie family to visit when we are away. It solves the potential heartbreak for Nessie and Jacob. Think of this.. you may become ma grandfather! This is unprecedented Edward."_

_"Carlisle, I hope you are right. I never imagined being a father. I never imagined loving Bella so much. I never imagined anything that has happened. I am just afraid for my baby. "_

JPOV

Leah and Emily were keeping something from me and acting strange. Tomorrow would be the Cullen's ceremony. This would be followed by our Ceremony a day later. This whole week Billy insisted I stay over at his house like Nessie was staying at her parents cottage. I was the chief of the tribe and he was making a big deal of feeding me. Now that his stove was low enough for him to reach in his chair he thought he was Emeril. The man was grilling up a storm and the pack smelled it . I was trapped in my Dad's house and all the Quileute boys found their way to his house for an impromptu barbecue. Massive amounts of food were consumed. It was a bachelor party of sorts I guess.

_"So Jacob, lucky guy!"_ Quil punched me in the arm. _"Very lucky!" _I said smiling and putting my hands behind my head. _"How many years you got? "_ I teased. _"Claire is 13, a few more years"_ Quil said but it didn't phase him. _"She is into boy bands now. "_ Embry teased. _"And Quil is jealous." "Am not!" _he said a bit strongly. All the guys laughed. _"Jake you know I am waiting. You waited you know what I am going through." _Quil wanted a backup. _"Yeah I did. It'll happen. Focus on getting yourself together for her now. " _I told him. It was the best advice I could give him. _"Ok don't get pissed Jake. We are all wondering…" _I was surrounded by all the guys now.. I guess Embry was the only one with the balls to ask. _"We were wondering how did it happen. You seemed to be resigned to monkitude. " _Chuckles all around. I didn't want to kiss and tell but well I did. Part of me wanted to rub it in their faces. _"Well no longer a monk." _I said simply. The whole pack was cheering. Quil was in shock "_Jake you didn't!" _he looked horrified. He stood up sweating and nervous,.. _"Quil. Calm down." _I laughed at him. He was looking at what happened between me and Nessie as a blueprint for him and Claire and it wasn't going to go the same way. _"But you… but she…" "Quil, I am only saying this because you look scared and upset. I didn't initiate it." _Then the whole pack was stunned. They leaned forward on elbows on their knees eager for the story.

Ok. I know it was fucked up to tell them about Nessie and I and our first time but shit… I wanted to share it with someone. They would pick it out of my head when I phased anyway. _"It was crazy. Totally unexpected on my part. She had apparently planned it all. " "It was the night of the chief ceremony right" Q_uil asked. I nodded. _" I thought it would be one of those sleepovers like before, lots of junk food music and high energy as usual." _Quil nodded, he remembered soothing Claire's rumbly tummy. "She sang one song into her hairbrush and she looked so cute. " I was reliving the memory. _"Next thing I know she turned off the lights, came out in this dress with this underwear, the music was blaring rock, she tied me to a chair stripped, gave me the craziest lapdance ever. She had costumes. Lots of them, little angel wings and panties. She was all over the floor and me. She tore my clothing off, she wouldn't take no for an answer. She took me in her mouth , teased me mercilessly. I finally gave in…"_ The guys all said "AWWW" wanting more detail.

_"I know you will get it out of my head next time we phase anyway. Just know it was consensual and I proposed the next morning."_ Quil seemed relieved that it was consensual. Did he think I had made a move on Nessie without her consent? I pulled him aside. _"I didn't think that you did Jake, I worried that you did. I worried that I could. She is just so young. I have to limit my time with her. Her mom was taking advantage of me as a babysitter not that I minded, but Claire has begun to you know.. change." _Quil confessed that as Claire's body changed before his eyes he had a hard time dealing with it. His feelings for her were changing too and he held himself back.

Apparently, Claire was being naughty too. Thirteen and with new boobs, an ass like Jlo and complete confidence in Quil she thought nothing of jumping on his lap. He took her to concerts with her friends acting as chaperone, even drove her mother's minivan. She had taken to winking at him when she wanted something. She was looking at him over her shoulder. He had stopped playing Wii with her because she would distract him. It was always subtle, but Claire would find an opportunity to touch his arm, his leg with her leg. She had her hand on his thigh once. She would play it off like she was trying to get him to lose, but Quil was so conflicted he just stopped coming over as much. He took her on outings with her little brother. He held onto the boys hand and kept him as a shield against bad thoughts.

_"I'm sorry Quil, but she is growing up. Maybe you should talk to her about being a man and she is a girl and has to learn boundaries." _I said hoping that it would work. He was suffering being away from her but the horror of possibly hurting her or crossing the line was very real to him. He feared being a predator.

The party wound down with more joking and dares. Dad had lit the fire pit in the backyard, someone was making smores… Leah had joined us. _"Oh hi Jake!"_ she was acting weird again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Bachelorette Party

RPOV

So my Bachelorette Party was hosted by Aunt Rosalie who decided that she would surprise me. It was a welcome surprise to see Cara and Sarah an especially nice surprise to see John my dancing partner. They were here for the wedding having been flown across the country first class which John absolutely loved. _"OOH honey, I wouldn't miss this shit for the world! " _John exclaimed. _"MMMhmmm mmm. Mamita you look hot, your ass is so big! And look at them tits!"_ He said and I laughed when he squeezed one. Sarah and Cara laughed heartily as John was having one of his OUTrageous moments. _"Diva let me see a picture of this man again." _We sat looking at pictures Alice had taken of us separately to judge our garments. _"Wow Nessie he really is gorgeous!" _Cara and Sarah said simultaneously. _"Gorgeous! Let me at his brothers, damn girl.. mu'chachaaaaa que cuerpo, este si es un hombre" _he said lapsing into Spanish.

In the afternoon Rosalie organized a tea for all the girls including Claire and Kim, Leah and Emily and Sue. We ate esquisite food and talked and Esme and I revealed the plans for the house. Leah and Emily were in on it but the others didn't know. We got lots of oohs and ahhs. Upstairs in my dad's old room, which had become wedding plan central, Claire finally got her chance to talk with me. She was hurting and needed advice.

_" I wanted to ask you what it was like for you and Jake. I remember playing with you as a child. I know you have grown faster than me. Its just that well I am not growing that fast. Quil is not coming over as much. When he does he is always playing with my brother. We go everywhere with my brother. My feelings are changing. I want more from him, from us… "_ Whoa.. Claire was confessing having the hots for Quil now and she was 13 and although his growth spurt had aged him to full growth, and Quil had not physically changed or aged since then, mentally Quil was as old as Jake, 24. _"Oh my god Claire, you must be in hell. "_ I said without thinking. Sarah , Cara and John came in at that time and I reassured her they would keep her secret.

John made her laugh with stories of hot men he couldn't resist. Sarah and Cara asked permission and then told her the stories of what I had gone through at school, the depression, the fight, the "art". Claire realized she was not the only one who had conflicted feelings. She seemed reassured. "_How did you get him to see you like that?" "Well, Claire, I cant really tell you as I was more than a bit naughty to do so. I was lucky, Jake wanted me back. But I am closer in age Claire and have finished high school. Quil will wait for you. You don't want him to feel as if he did something wrong. You don't want his reputation to suffer."_ I told her earnestly.

Rosalie's nighttime version of a Bachelorette party included just adult females and John. We went to a strip club in Seattle. John was having the time of his life with Alice in her Porsche talking fashion and never noticed how fast we were going. As gorgeous as the men were on stage, they didn't compare to my Jacob. I laughed along with the others and had a great time. This outing was followed by a demonstration of sex toys at a trendy exclusive boutique. I learned so much that night. John kept asking for a pen and pad to take notes. Sarah and Cara were both intrigued and scandalized. Mom threw down the black Amex card and cleaned the store out. She was feeling wicked, and a bit sorry for having excluded the men, so each couple got a "goodie bag" and Jacob and I got a deluxe honeymoon monstrosity of a box.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Wedding (s)

RPOV

OMG OMG OMG OMG Its today! I bounced around my room in the cottage screaming ! Mom and Dad said "We know, we know !" I took a shower, then put on sneakers and shorts and a tshirt to run around the woods telling all the trees I was marrying Jacob today!

EPOV

It was quite ridiculous. She was a ball of energy and fire and so incredibly happy and I hoped she would always be so happy. Bella collected her from her romp in the forest and brought her to the main house to get her ready.

BPOV

Seeing my daughter so happy meant the world to me. Having my mother and my father see her marry was going to mean the world to me. Renee was coming. Dad had long since convinced me to include mom in the "need to know" pact. He was so happy with Sue and Mom was so happy with Phil. She even agreed to stay in Dad's house with Phil! That was a relief to me let me tell you.

Alice, Rosalie and I had fun buffing and waxing and plucking and moisturizing and making Nessie up. She was our live doll for the day. I never really got into this as a human but since it was Nessie's wedding I was more interested in doing it.

RPOV

_"OUUUUUCHHHH! "_ I screamed and a cold hand pressed down on my bikini line. "Do it for Jacob!" Alice said. She and Rosalie and my mom were above me like they were putting together Frankenstein. I was made to kneel and why was wax going there._ "OH MY GOD!" __"Ay chacha calm down, your man will love it!"_ Said John coming in with a frozen coffee drink for me, Sarah and Cara in tow. Alice had fallen in love with him, he was like another girl . If he had a clue that she was a vampire he didn't show it. He adored Alice too.I stood on the pedestal again and they twirled me. _"Hey too bad your man never saw you do the dance you made for him. "_ John said. _"The Ballet! Oh yeah what a great idea! " _Alice chirped. Sarah and Cara handed me a silk kimono wrap and giggled. John and Alice were conspiring.

* * *

JPOV.

I dressed in the monkey suit and looked at my reflection. Dad was proud, standing on his new legs, which he only used for special occasions. He enjoyed the speed of his new chair too much. The legs were awkward but he practiced enough so that they were comfortable. He wanted to stand at my wedding. _"At least for the photos kid" "Dad you are so vain." "You know it!"_

Sooner than soon we were at the altar in a gazebo outside of the Cullen manor. I saw my Nessie come out in a gorgeous dress that was cut to her shape perfectly. Did she ever look so … damn something is different. I heard all the men gasp.. She looked so grown up. I wanted to run with her and take her in the woods. This woman was going to be mine, like matrimony mine and at night she would be physically mine, many times, many many times. I caught Edwards glare. He was reading my thoughts. _"Sorry Edward but she is just perfection."_ He nodded his eyes tight. Nessie floated to me . We recited the vows, I wanted to just smell her she was so …wow.. I placed the ring on her finger and she placed one on mine. We were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black and down the aisle we went . We received all the guests in a receiving line with all the family and Nessie was so happy to see a beautiful woman she called Dr. Sherrod, who was from her school. Soon we went up to Edwards old room. Where I kissed her fully on the lips. We were to wait here until the guests were all in the big tent, and then we would be announced again. I held her hand and she smiled at me.

_"Hi hubby!" _she smiled and I cracked up. "_Darlin, please don't push me over the edge. I am two seconds from taking you here on your father's old bed,wedding gown or no wedding gown, guests or no guests. "_ I said kissing her head. She lifted the skirt naughtily then put it down. Waiting was excrutiating. She told me what Claire said to her. Which informed my knowledge from Quil's POV. _"Yeah that would be a touchy thing. Quil is upset because well, he doesn't think he has the strength to hold back and feels as if she doesn't know what she does to him." "Oh she knows alright, she just feels rejected now." "Oh boy, I hope you didn't give her any advice. " "Nope I told her to preserve Quil's reputation at all costs."_

We followed the traditions of cake mushing on face and a garter belt search. We put on a little show of it with sound effects as I was under her skirt. Pots banging, water running, I pulled out a doll, ballet slippers, and a stuffed wolf to an uproar of laughter before I got to her garter. Edward was not amused but Bella was in hysterics. We had our traditional dances and sat down in the chairs for the next course of dessert and coffee. Suddenly I realized Nessie wasn't next to me and it had been longer than a pee break that she had gone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride wishes to perform for her husband , a ballet she choreographed in his honor." Alice's voice had the edge of conspiracy. Good lord she was going to dance. I needed a blanket to cover her up. No dancing for nobody. That's mine. I had to sit down and take it though. Overreacting in public wouldn't be so welcome at a wedding…

She and her friend John danced to this complicated piece of music . I realized John was playing the role of me… It could be a traditional ballet for the styling of it.. He was a wolf prince, she was a young maiden. Through the dance and the change in her costume and physical bearing Nessie "grew". Oh I get it. The wolf prince was there at her side as protector, and his very presence made her bloom into a woman. Holy shit. This was brilliant… Gay or not gay John's hands on her were making me pissed. The audience liked it. I was going to learn those moves . We'd do a private replay of this dance.

It was time for the dance floor to be open to everyone, the bar was open, people mingling. I looked for my father as Nessie changed back into her gown. I saw him at the bar leaning back and I saw it actually happen. It must have been like that for me and Quil and Sam. It just happened. Dr. Sherrod and my dad were locked in a gaze older than time. I felt Edward at my left. _"Wow your dad still has it in him."_ I was speechless. Carlisle at my right. "_She is a wonderful woman Jacob and will make a wonderful stepmother. " _My dad and Dr. Sherrod? Wasn't he too old to imprint. Sam came up then, he had seen it too. All the wolves had felt it instinctively like a mini explosion of energy in the room. _"Another one bites the dust." _He chuckled. _"But isn't he…" "not too old. But isn't it great for him." _I said.

Nessie returned to my side sneaking around her dad. _"What did I miss?" "My darling, you just got a step mother in law."_ I told her. Edward chuckled. Nessie then saw Billy with Dr. Anayansi Sherrod. They had moved to a corner to talk. My dad still had game! I swept my wife to the dance floor and kissed her fully on the mouth. People danced around us. John took Claire out onto the dance floor and began showing her some steps. Quil looked like he wanted to cut in, he was fuming. I touched his chest. _"Quil, he's um..well not interested."_ I tried to explain. He pushed past me and asked to cut in with Quil and Claire. Nothing could have prepared Quil for when John said "sure your hotness, I'd love to dance with you.." He good naturedly danced with John, taking the lead. Claire was hysterical with laughter. He spun John around before taking Claire into his arms. John laughed and headed to Sarah and Cara. He fanned himself exaggeratedly and I read his lips _"Diablo, every guy at this wedding is hot!"_

The wedding came to an end and I took my bride back to my house. I hadn't been there for a week and wondered if a pile of dirty dishes would spoil the mood. I opened the door and scooped her into my arms and into the front room. It was gorgeous… _"This was my real present to you Jake. You like it?"_ I held her in my arms. _"OH Nessie." _I put her down onto her feet. It showed so much care and so much knowledge of my personality , my likes and dislikes, I was amazed. It was perfect. The art.. Was that a sculpture of me? _"Nessie is that?" "my senior art project." "Holy you really looked that hard at my body before we…" "I have it etched on my mind, printed on my soul," _she said seriously.

_"Designer dress?"_ I asked as she reached up to me on tip toe.

RPOV

_"Yes. Alice is the designer. We had to ahem do some alterations."_ She coughed out. I undid the buttons in the back the inner latches in the built in bra and freed her form from the dress letting it slip to her ankles. She was a vision. Tiny ivory silk panties covered a tiny patch of hair. She had waxed. That small triangle was in the middle of some decidedly larger hips, even her breasts looked plumper.. _"Nessie, you, you've .." "grown a bit I guess. You like_?" _"Its amazing. I guess you weren't done growing huh?" _I swept her over my shoulder and rushed her to our bedroom. I should have guessed it would be redone as well. The bedframe extended a bit the mattress a bit larger and the orientation of furniture spread out. There seemed to be many more areas. OOH I was going to have fun with this .

RPOV

Well he liked it so far. The house that is… I hit the pillow top special order mattress and sank into it. Roughly I helped him out of his tuxedo. He had looked so handsome in it but I would rather he wear the loincloth. His mouth everywhere over my sensitive breasts. It felt new all over again, both hands tore at my panties, I felt them rip on my skin. He went down to my navel and gasped _"A heart? And its all gone.." _I felt his eyes on my privates he lifted my ass and was amazed burying his face in me.

JPOV

She was hairless but for a little heart. I figured she had waxed but an all over Brazilian was just too much. I entered her fully to finally claim her body. Our loving was like a reunion except that now her body fit mine much better. From behind, I could feel the cushion of her ass as I entered her. Her hips accommodated better as I rose above her, and her larger breasts well that was a bonus. What had stimulated her growth I had no idea, but it suited her.

RPOV

We collapsed with the spent energy of our loving. Soon we were asleep cuddled together in a sheet. Exhaustion.

The next day we awoke to get ready for the second ceremony. This would mean the most to him as it followed Quileute traditions and honored his role as Chief. I dressed in the white sheathdress made of soft deer hide. It was a work of art in itself. Very intricate, thank goodness Leah and Emily had thought to make it adjustable. Jacob shined at me, his eyes lights as we went through this ceremony. My parents came for this one as did most of the reservation. We married on First beach and after a Quileute style reception, we returned to our house to prepare our bags for our honeymoon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Life goes on..

JPOV

We spent about ten days in Mexico enjoying the sites. We returned to Forks and to La Push to say goodbye to the Cullens who were shutting down the house and beginning their next adventures. Carlisle would be visiting his friends with Esme. Bella and Edward would be travelling in South America. Rosalie and Emmett were going to hit Africa again. Alice and Jasper would stay in France.

_"Keep us informed of everything and anything Jacob. Especially where it concerns Nessie's health. "_ The Good Doc hugged me and Nessie and it was goodbye "for now" said Edward. _"Take care of our baby."_ Bella said hugging me and then her daughter.

Ana and Billy had gone for their honeymoon and missed the Cullen send off. Life began anew then with the routines and responsibilities of old, and the new layers of family and friends.

No nomad vampires had been in the vicinity and patrols continued but not at the frantic pace of the past years. We periodically checked up on the Cullen compound, locked up tight with metal covers . The vegetation was fast to cover any sign of the entrance and if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't be tempted to explore. Bella's cottage was much the same. Untouched. Nessie missed them very much but took to her responsibilities very well.

She threw herself into Quileute folklore and language. It was scary how good she got. She'd speak to me in the house to practice, which was good for me of course, I could get rusty with only my Dad to talk to . In a little while she would be ready to be adopted formally into the tribe. It seemed a formality as Nessie had integrated herself seamlessly into my life and the life of the tribe. For appearances sake she registered in college and studied linguistics and endangered languages. I could see the Edward in her as her academic side showed. She and Ana became very close and Ana encouraged her to continue her studies.

Dad had his hands full with Ana, who turned out to have quite an interesting past herself being half first peoples, but unsure of her tribe. She was raised by an African American adoptive father, and here was the interesting part. Carlisle had arranged for her adoption. She had come into the hospital, battered and bruised as a small girl. A small girl of 2 or 3 who had been ill used by whomever had her. Carlisle pulled strings to have her given over to his friend who had lost his wife and child in a terrible car accident. Carlisle had given her to a religious man, an academic, a professor who was so captivated by the child's story and her need for a father he initated adoption immediately. Money moves mountains and both of these men had that. Influence goes further and they also had that to their advantage. Little Ana was then the privileged daughter of a Harvard professor who would be cherished and loved like she deserved. Damaged from her abuse, Ana could not have children. She never married throwing herself into educating other people's children. She came alive with my father, retired from Eaglebrook and moved to forks without batting an eye. They were like little kids and it thrilled me to see my dad so happy and trying out his legs more often. Catching them "in flagrante" in the kitchen while he was on those legs was a bit embarrassing, but Dad just smiled and said "Hey son, shut the door when you leave!"

Nessie thought it was awesome that my father and Ana were getting it on everywhere in the house. I was still weirded out by my experience. Nessie started a chart and checked off locations as she went, plotting to get me in each place. She made it into a competition. I was tired and my wife was turned on by my Dad's sex life!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Déjà vu all over again

JPOV

Three years passed peacefully and happily. Emails, letters and phone calls kept everyone in touch around the world. We met with her family on vacations including a retreat on Isle Esme. With her advanced credits, Nessie completed her Bachelors and got certified in education super quickly. Nessie was now teaching at the community center and the tribal school where Dr. Sherrod-Black was now principal. She taught the little ones music and art, and taught the older students a course she designed herself that integrated Quileute history language and art. The high school students loved to hear her speak Quileute. It gave them a real thrill and she was popular as a teacher. She was still as lovely as ever. Her womanly figure the same as the day of our wedding. I was so proud of her, she did me proud everyday.

Sam and Emily had four kids already, when would they stop? Three were boys. Jared and Kim had one baby, which caused a bit of a scandal as they weren't married at the time but that got resolved ASAP. A little alpha command never hurt anybody. Quil and Claire were beginning to formally date as she hit 16 with a bang. Her body exploded into womanhood and Quil was scandalized. She was taller, thinner and round everywhere. With her long hair and flirtatious personality Quil had to bat away the flies. He was done with trying to scare others away. Claire was trying to make him jealous. She gave him an ultimatum. After Jared's indiscretion and the fastest wedding in Quileute history Quil was walking a very straight line. He asked permission to date her formally to the laughter and acceptance of Claire's mother. I began to wonder if Nessie would ever get pregnant. There hadn't even been one scare. I pushed that fear down and continued with the daily routine... until the killings started again.

First it was one hiker. Charlie informed us of the details. He was smart enough to know that we would be able to figure this out. Even if he didn't "want" to know he knew. The pack began patrols in earnest and then two more boys phased. We knew what that meant. It coudnt have been Nessie's presence and the Cullens had been long gone. Three more hikers were killed their bodies left drained. We caught a scent in the woods and followed the trail. Eerily... the vamp had closed in on the Cullen compound. It was as if it had been looking for it.

I called Edward immediately. _"Are you sure." "No I am calling your satellite phone to gossip." "I will tell the others. Keep us informed." _He hung up and I hope he circled the god damned wagons because I had a feeling some shit was going to go down and it wouldnt be pretty. I looked at my sleeping wife and worried that something would come to disturb our peace and happiness.

EPOV

_"Bella, pack now. We are going to meet Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper are on their way to Siobahns in Ireland."_ I said the words coming out like a barked command. Bella took my tone in stride and blurred around getting our stuff ready. I called Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice called. _"It's happening Edward! they are beginning to execute their plan. The vampires they sent to Forks were reconnaissance. Newborns they feel are expendable. "_ My worst fear was realized the Volturi were being taken over by Jane and Alec.

Alice POV

The vision had always been cloudy. Locations were not firm, faces changed but it had been coming into focus. I saw the recon vampires sent to Forks, but the timing wasnt clear. It was happening now. The next stages were coming to the forefront. The three ancients were to be targetted systematically, they would be weakened as their shields were attacked. Chelsea would go first then Renata. Jane and Alex would keep Dimitri but their main focus would be to get rid of Aro Caius and Marcus. They were going to start a revolution in the ranks systematically attacking anyone with loyalty to the ancients. Jane would install herself and her brother as the new Volturi. Jane was dangerous because she held a grudge and had a long memory.

I scrambled to call every single vampire who stood with us a little over ten years ago. Jasper sent out encrypted emails. Rosalie and Emmett swung over to Egypt to warn Benjamin and Tia and their coven. We all met in Ireland. Siobahn's home was overflowing it was a reunion of sorts. I relayed the visions as they came to me. Edward told them what Jacob had told him. The entire room was silent. Then Siobahn spoke "If this vision progresses in the way we all think it will, Jane and Alec will take over and try to pick us off one by cannot happen."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 It begins

RPOV

These three years with Jacob have been nothing but joy. My life was stable, I had friends, family, a career and my wonderful husband. In truth I had everything I had ever wanted and what my mother wanted for me. My hybrid status allowed me to walk in two worlds, something my mother couldn't do. The only thing I didn't have was a child of my own. My intellect and mature bearing earned me the respect only an older person could have gotten through time. I hadn't noticed anything missing until one of my students said _"Ms. Black when are you going to have a baby?"_ I was taken aback but the child was young and innocent and was truly curious. _" When the time is right I guess." _I responded. She had awakened a need I didn't know existed. I had focused so much on Jake and myself and playing the role of the wife of the chief. Part of that was to have children and continue the line. Why hadn't this happened yet? Now I know that I want this. I want to have Jake's babies.

JPOV

I hid the crazyness from Nessie for a bit, keeping Edward informed and had to finally tell her once Edward said they were coming with their allies. _"Baby I need to tell you something." "Yes Jake?" _she smiled up at me wanting a kiss. I gave her what she wanted. _"Its serious lets sit down." _We sat on the sofa she was trying to distract me by playing with my thigh. _"There have been some killings that are unexplained, I am sure you heard about the hikers.."_ she nodded her agreement. "_Well I have been in touch with your father and your family. Alice had a vision and the Volturi are undergoing a coup. Your family is coming back. We have to prepare for a fight. "_ Fear in her eyes…and a quiet resolving? _"when are they coming?" "Soon, we have to help open the house for them. Come with us. The pack is going to do recon in the surrounding area first." _As much as I didn't want her to be in danger, I also wanted her near me. We were training the young wolves to keep an eye on La Push.

RPOV

Periodically we would go to the cottage and to the Cullen place and check to see that everything was in order. I didn't think we would have to reopen the house again. I got the keys my grandfather Carlisle left me and the codes for the security gates. We went to the cottage first. It was empty, everything had been put in storage or brought to the new house my parents had in Brazil. My room was empty but it felt strange to me. _" Someone has been in here. A vampire… and recently…" _Jacob said tensing.. he pulled me out of the cottage phased and I was on his back. He communicated with the other pack members about the cottage and we reconvened at the Cullen manor.

JPOV

Nessie jumped off my back and punched in the security codes. The windows were uncovered, she opened the doors with the keys and flipped the switch to arm the private electricity generator. I phased and met her in the garage where some of the wonderful vehicles the Cullens had were still stored. Nessie blurred around the house to get everything in order. Dust covers were taken off and I left her to make sure the place was ready for its occupants. I phased to talk to the pack outside. All safe in the Cullen place. The cottage was investigated though. They got real close.

A large caravan of vehicles was coming. I could smell vamps. We were at the ready but I sensed it was my inlaws. Nessie was excited and bounded out of the house.

EPOV

_"These trees need thinning , we cant even get into the garage. I'll round up some guys and clear this area. " _Emmett said as he exited his vehicle. He and Jasper set to work to clear the growth and make sure our line of vision was clear. They did a sweep around the house We all stepped out back at the Cullen manor, I held my hand for my wife Bella. And watched as our beautiful daughter ran to us with open arms. We only saw her last vacation but it was always great to see our baby.

Rosalie and Alice went in to help put things in order and settle in our friends as guests. Renesme had done much of that but it seemed we would be needing areas for many people. If not beds to sleep in, places to be in and crucially a place to plan in. My father Carlisle was tired of the fighting. Esme, my mother blurred into the house immediately concerning herself with the necessities of hospitality. She anticipated having wolves over often and Nessie and Jacob too. Everything was in order in vampire speed and soon Jacob and I could talk.

JPOV

Gotta love this vampire speed business. They arrived and everything was done. The pack phased back and came in and there was a meal cooked by Esme. The vamps didn't eat but Renesme ,the pack and I did. Edward was at the famous whiteboard writing out all the information they knew. We told them about the cottage having been investigated. Bella didn't like this at all and neither did Edward. They agreed that since it had been compromised it would be best to stay in the big house.

Renesme took it all in, Alice's vision. The dynamic and structure of the Volturi before the coup and after. The layers of missions Jane had devised to break all ties of loyalty to the old fart vampires and plot her eventual take over. Jane was that scary little girl who could make others feel pain. All of the pack members were shown pictures of the main cast of characters in this vamp royal family. We aquainted ourselves with the necessary information and discussed strategy.

When we returned to La Push Renesme was quiet and withdrawn. I hugged her to reassure her even when I was feeling unnerved. The old farts at least were political and had a concept of image to preserve power. Jane was just power hungry and hadn't the need for politics. How would Jane's motivations impact her strategy? We didnt know what to expect. Nessie cuddled against me in bed like a little girl.

RPOV

I was overjoyed to see my parents and my family and the people we considered our friends and Allies. The house was full and had the air of a military barracks. My nerves were on overload and I ate more than my fill at Grandma Esme's table. It must have been nerves, or the desire to have something to do as Dad and Uncle Jasper went over our strategies and contingency plans. When we got home I felt this overwhelming sense of dread and fear that my little life, the family I was building with Jacob was going to collapse. I was afraid and needed comfort. Jacob held me in his arms and made love to me in a slow comforting way hugging me and reassuring me with his body, kissing my tears away. I had this feeling that we would win. We had to win, I wanted to win. I wanted more from this life. I wanted to give Jacob children, this wouldn't and couldn't be the end of this dream of a life. Jacob reached his climax and I felt him explode within me. _" I love you Nessie."_ He whispered. _"As I do you."_ I replied. As he slept, I planned, and I resolved.

Chapter 16 Battle ready

Edward POV

_"Alice! Alice what do you see! " _Jasper shook her and carried her to the sofa, she was catatonic. The vision was so powerful it was affecting her. She came to a while later and said _"They've done it..They've killed Aro, Marcus and Caius. They've taken over!"_ Jasper held my sister asking for more, she was in another vision. Alice was having them back to back. It was wearing her out. Carlisle was worried about the state of her mind as she processed the visions, images of blood and mangled bodies scattered everywhere, a death toll that could not escape the notice of the surrounding area, a massacre of innocents, women and children and elderly. _"Everyone is dead Edward. They are going to kill everyone…they are going to La Push!" _I jumped. My daughter and Jacob were there on the reservation. We scrambled as Alice tried to nail down a time. I called Jacob _" Get ready, the reservation is their target. Alice saw it in a vision."_

JPOV

My worst fears were realized when I heard Edwards voice on the other line. The vampires were going to attack the reservation. Jane had no sense of anything sacred. She would go after the reservation to provoke the Cullens into a bloody fight. This would not be a tete a tete on the battlefield like ten years ago. She meant to destroy, and aimed at the reservation for being the Cullen's allies in the last fight. I delivered the news to the pack and the elders. It was decided and I issued the order to evacuate. We called in favors from a cousin clan way up north to shelter our women and children. There were tearful fairwells. Dad and Ana were the leaders in my stead. Quil sent Claire up there painfully separating from her, she cried and reached for him and he had to pull away from her and buckle her into her mother's minivan. I wanted to send Renesme, but she wasn't having it. Edward couldn't convince her. I would rather have her fight at my side anyway. The elderly were evacuated with the women and children. All that were left were the men and teen boys. One after the other they began to phase for the first time. We had thirty wolves.

The Cullens came with their Allies adding to our number. 60 warriors strong. Werewolves and vampires at the ready for an invasion.

RPoV

I watched the exodus of Jacob's tribe, of my people and resolved that I would not be forced to retreat and hide. My family and my man were ready to fight and I would be beside them. The Cullens stayed at the Chief's house. They busied themselves with strategy sessions. Others practiced combat. I was hungry. All of this activity and the combat workouts with Jasper and Emmett had me tired. My secret preparations took time. My Jake was phased as a wolf and patrols were on going. Thirty wolves covered lots of territory.

I was jumpy and on edge. Hungry, I took the opportunity and made myself a steak, with shrimp and salad. As Dad covered the possible entry areas and divided us into squads, I ate the salad. I felt impatient and chopped up the shrimp and steak and threw them into the salad bowl. I poured A1 steak sauce over it and ate the whole bowl of steak shrimp and salad. Mom looked at me with her left eyeball again like I was an Alien. I just kept eating. "_What? I am just nervous." _I said.

BPOV

Renesme didn't want to sit this battle out. Just as I hadn't wanted to do so 10 years prior. I watched her as Jasper and Edward went over squad decisions and other military assignments. She was eating more than usual. More than she had even as a child when she hunted. I looked at Esme as if to get her to look at Nessie. Gone was a whole head of lettuce tomatoes chickpeas peppers shrimp couscous and an entire steak. It went into the large stainless steel bowl and into my daughters mouth . Rosalie caught on to my silent communication with Esme. Nessie was eating ice cream now. Haagen Daz by the pint. Apple sauce. Alice was laying down resting and we didn't dare ask her to try and see anything. She had seen such visions of horror Carlisle and Jasper wanted her to protect her mind.

I blocked Edward as the session deepened and put my arm around Nessie. I guided her to the bedroom with the excuse that she looked tired and needed rest. Esme and Rosalie followed. In the bedroom I came out with it. _"Why are you eating so much Nessie?" "I am just nervous I guess.." _She replied looking at the three of us. _"And all the combat workouts."_ Esme sat next to her on the bed. Rosalie got a chair and I remained standing. Could it be? Why now?

_"Nessie darling." _Esme began _"I think you should sit out of the battle." "What where is this coming from?" _She said ready to contradict what was being said. _"Honey you are eating a lot. We were worried about your body changing on your wedding day but you had no other symptoms. Nothing happened for three years. You ate more than Jacob just now. " "I just had a steak."_ Rosalie laughed. _"Nessie stop denying it. You ate a steak, a pound of shrimp and a large mixed salad with chickpeas and couscous. Your body is craving something and it seems like its protein." "I wanted eggs with you. "_ I said to her.

I watched as her face registered the reality. Her stomach was still flat. She touched it and was in disbelief._ "Don't say anything till after the battle. I am not sitting out. Please"_ she said _"To put yourself at risk is unacceptable. "_ I said to her. "_I will stand with my people and my family and defend them. I will not sit back. Please don't say anything." "I can't promise that Nessie. I am your mother. " _We got into a heated argument and to win I betrayed my daughter and unshielded her father.

_"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN!" _he boomed from downstairs. _"Mom! How could you!" "Alls fair in love and war dear. You have to consider the possibility of being with child and we must find out. " "and what, tell Jacob so he is more nervous… now the men will attempt toprotect me or I will be forced to sit out. How does that work? We need every man and woman didn't you hear Jasper? "_

Edward left the meeting to come upstairs and witness the exchange between us "_Are you sure she's pregnant?" "Distinct possibility."_ Esme said excusing herself to get Carlisle. _"why wont you all listen?" _Rosalie excused herself with the objective of getting Jacob.

RPOV

Everything happened so rapidly. Grandpa tested me and felt my stomach. I was in the very early stages. His vampire senses told him so. I was pregnant. On the eve of the battle I was pregnant. Jacob came into the bedroom a giant mess half hysterical. "_You are not fighting Ness!" _he grabbed me in his arms and held me to him _"You are going to have my baby. Everything is going to be fine. You wont fight tomorrow. I forbid it. Its too dangerous. " _He was crying then begging and kissing me at the same time. His sweats hung low on his hips his hands and feet covered in the soil from the forest. He sounded desperate and scared and I relented for now. I assured them all. And Dad went to make sure we were all battle ready. Alice got up from the sofa and said _"Tomorrow at dawn, the first wave. "_

Chapter 17 First beach.

JPOV

Dawn. They came from the water and from both sides of the beach and converged into a spearpoint as Edward and Jasper had said. They aimed for the heart of the reservation spreading out looking for victims and found it empty except for the wolves. This first wave was supposed to have committed the slaughter of innocents that would push Carlisle over the edge. Jane wanted him out of the equation for some reason according to Alice's vision.

The expendables were indeed spent, with even the youngest of the pack getting a couple of kills under their belt. The wolves joined the other squads on the beach who faced Jane and Alec and their other collected brood. _"It seems your guard dogs have become more numerous Carlisle!" _Alec said. Bella had her shield up. With a gesture a second wave ran at us, Bella's shield not holding against physical presence. Bella tried to shield whom she could but the rapid pace had everything in chaos. It was war and the fighting was intense.

Our youngest squad pulled injured wolves to safety. Jasper blocked attacks and allowed them to do their work. They had been trained as EMTs and pulled their patients into a house set up for triage and treatment. Once healed they went back into the fight.

Edward and Demitri were locked in a death battle with Edward giving him his all. He was mad with fury and this brute would be dealt Edward's vengeance. they grappled strength against speed and foreknowledge. Pounding each other into the sand. Edward looked determined like he owed this fellow a big ass whooping. Esme and Carlisle fought as a team knocking out vampires as did Rosalie and Emmett.

I took down several vamps aiming for the head. Jane crippled a few vamps on our side and they fell to their knees, Bella scrambled to shield them almost getting hit.

The beach was covered in blood and pieces of vampire. Several wolves had been injured and Benjamin and Tia saw their maker and his wife taken by Janes torture and a final blow from a newborn. Benjamin raised a sand storm knocking out the left flank of volturi, crashed them against the rocks and washing them away with the water from the beach.

Both the Volturi and our side regrouped. Jane sent her minions after strategic people Bella being first. Edward got to her first to rip the head off of the vampire. Bella ducked and he flung the head at another that was converging. Where were all of these vampires coming from! Our side was losing more people and Jane ordered a group vamps after me . We were outnumbered.

RPOV

I didn't stay at home. I didn't allow them to watch me. "Seth, go help. We are outnumbered. I am fine here. Don't babysit me." He didnt disobey he could see what was happening at hte beach. I dressed for battle in Kevlar infused cloth pants and a tank top and my best hiking boots. I loaded up my pockets with the fire packs I made and swung the bow and quiver on my back. The hell I am staying out. I blurred to First beach to the scene of the battle.

I surveyed the scene and was terrified. Jacob was being attacked by multiple attackers. Seth and his friend Brady had gone to help taking down two of the five surrounding him. It was a nightmare and no one had started a fire to burn these fuckers. Jane was in command sending forth more and more vampires. Where were they coming from. my father and mother fought side by side, protecting each other's backs just as Alice and Jasper , Rosalie and Emmett , Carlisle and Esme. They were outnumbered fighting valiantly. Jacob my Jacob fought alone. I wasn't beside him. There were so many on the Volturi side. White hot fury pumped through my body. I blurred and jumped...

From the top of the community center, I readied my bow with the special pack and sent a flaming arrow into a vamp. The tip of the arrow made from mountain climbing gear, imbedded in his granite body and the chemicals inside the tip exploded and set his clothing ablaze. This startled the others. _"WHO DID THAT! FIND THEM!"_ Jane called out. I blurred to the top of the school building sending three in quick succession. I jumped down and raced to the beach taking down vamps as I went.

Jacob was under attack again. _"I want him! I want the leader!" _Jane ordered. _"Over my dead body."_ I swore and raced to the beach in a blur. I took aim and shot for Jane's head and missed. I felt pain radiate through my body, but another force kept me moving. Something from within me said to keep going. The pain was there but my body didnt stop to register it. I had missed her head but hit the shield behind her who perished in a ball of flame. Jane was now vulnerable.

My family, my husband and my people had been attacked, invaded. The smell of blood and death the destruction of the beautiful beach. I was pissed to the second power. She wanted my man which just worsened my rage. I kept moving. I wanted it. I wanted it badly. I wanted this bitch's head on a fucking platter. Revenge and justice for the past and present. And I was going to get it. I wanted to stop her and I wanted revenge. I walked toward her, stalking my prey, the pain she sent me not registering at all. Her face registered disbelief. The fight continued around us as I closed in on a now unprotected Jane. I circled her. "This is where you die Jane!" I hissed. "The hybrid still lives, and still lays down with dogs I see." She would pay for that. I felt her try to double the pain she was sending my way. Jacob howled as he saw me on the field and all eyes turned onto us as I I felt my strength double with my anger and double again from within. I pounced on her and bit her head off tearing it from her shoulders a piercing wail emanating from her body. I threw a lighter on her robes. "Good riddance." Her troops stopped when they realized she was dead making them easy targets. My side regrouped and eliminated all of the volturi soldiers. Carlise and Esme ran to treat the injured. Emmett gladly killed Alec. Dad had had his reckoning with Demetri.

I got up and started a big fire. I was in a daze filled with adrenaline. Jacob phased and grabbed me. He was standing there nude holding me to him. _"How in god'sname… " _he just held me. _"I wanted this to end. I wanted her head Jake. "_ We fell to the ground. The pyre grew and clean up began. The injuries were extensive and Carlisle and Esme were kept busy for a while.

Jacob and I retreated to the house and just cuddled in a blanket for hours before acknowledging anyone outside of our bubble. Dad and mom and the other couples took the opportunity to do recon and spend time together. The wolves that had gone down were mending only two of the oldest men, who could have been evacuated had perished. They had gone down in a blaze of glory one last time. Other covens were mourning their losses, Kate and Garrett were mourning Tanya. Benjamin and Tia lost Amun and Kebi. The blaze on first beach rose high with the pieces of vampires.

_"How could you risk yourself? "_ Jacob asked in a whisper. _"And where did you get the bow and arrows?" "I didn't want to be left out. I feared something bad would happen. I wanted to stand by you. "_ I told him.

The covens gathered at the Cullen manor and separated promising to spread the word. There was no real Volturi now, it had been dismantled. But there were always those with political ambition. Carlisle and Esme thanked them and send them on their way home. Soon it was just the Cullens and the Blacks. Jacob called his father and Ana and told them it was safe to return. The beach was cleaned of all debris and things were put into place. Jasper and my dad did a debrief of the battle. I was complimented and scolded in the same breath. But we won. And I got what I wanted. Jane's head.

"What I want to know is how she didn't inflict pain on you. I had everyone I could under my shield but didn't know it was you blurring onto the beach." Mom said. "I did feel pain." "But how could you walk then. "dad asked. "I felt a power driving me to. The pain didn't stop me. I wanted to end this, I wanted it and said so to myself. I wanted Jane's head. "

All of a sudden I was hungry again. I downed three hamburgers and anything else I could make quickly. I left the men to talk over the battle. Jacob seemed proud but scared. I was still eating so that was a good sign right? He watched me eat in disbelief. _" All this time and three years later you get pregnant."_ He said._ "I wonder why."_ I answered him. _" I know why.." "why is that my Nessie" "Because I wanted to. Something changed and I wanted a baby. I kept thinking about it and it happened. "_ he chuckled.

_" And what Nessie wants,… Nessie gets."_ He laughed out loud for a few minutes before tucking me in bed. I had the –itis from eating so much and passed out.

Epilogue

Nessie learned how her will could be communicated and made to come to fruition. She practiced this and her other talents during her long, very normal, (except for the eating) pregnancy. Carlisle speculated that high emotion, adrenaline and the mysterious nature of mothers protecting their children could account for Nessie's battle story. Soon the family discovered that Nessie was eating for three. Jacob was more than delighted. The twins Ephraim and Masen Black were born to Nessie and Jacob during a dramatic baby shower. Nessie's water broke on the new glider rocker she had been gifted by Rosalie and Emmett. The babies were delivered by Edward and Carlisle assisted by Esme and and Bella in a home birth in a water tub upstairs in the couple's bedroom. Jacob held Nessie on his lap in the water pool during her labor and watched his babies born in the mirror Alice held up. Jacob cried from joy as each boy was born with a shock of thick black hair, his coloring and eyes. Bella looked at the two dark haired boys and recalled a vision she had once of two little black haired boys. It had come true, not for her, but for her daughter, the piece of herself she had broken off that could love Jacob the way he deserved.


End file.
